Rejuvenation
by yukiee jun. - x.chibininja
Summary: Body shaking, heavy breathing. As he stared into his parents’ dead eyes, Sayu broke the silence. “Aaaah!” He’d kill the murderer. But will he find out his name and face before he comes for Sayu and Raito? For once, Kira was helpless. LxLight Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Helpless

**Rejuvenation **

Summary: Body shaking, heavy breathing. As he stared into his parents' dead eyes, Sayu broke the silence. "Aaaah!!" He'd kill the murderer. But will he find out his name and face before he comes for Sayu and Raito? For once, Kira was helpless.

Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: L X LIGHT !

**Notes: In this story, the original story goes up to the handcuffed part and L doesn't die! The investigation team arrests Mikami and L declares the case solved…I know it sounds stupid but for the sake of this story, this takes place right after Mikami was arrested, but the month is sometime a few days before Christmas.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rejuvenation - Chapter 1: Helpless**

He took out his house key for the first time in such a long time, and pushed it through the lock. Even after he was un hand cuffed from L, he stayed there on Floor Eighteen to work with L, to find Kira, which they had. -- Teru Mikami was arrested and going to be sentenced to death. Sayu smiled from behind him. "Won't it be great to be home now?" Sayu asked excitedly. Raito smiled and nodded, as he swung the door open. Sayu ran past him to yell excitedly, "Okaa-san! Oto-san! Oni-chan and--" she stopped in her tracks, a few steps in front of Raito.

His fist was clenched. Body shaking, heavy breathing he could see, from the cold December air. Eyes widened in disbelief as he took a step back, taking his sisters hand in his own. The room smelt raw like blood. The room…was, blood.

Staring up at the Yagami children from the floor were Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami. Eyes wide, mouths hanging open, ripped apart bodies bleeding on the floor.

His sister broke the silence.

"Aaaaaaaah!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Sayu and Raito sat on the couch close beside each other, each with their eyes still full of shock. They were back at L's Headquarters. Sayu gripped Raito's hand with immense power, as did Raito. Sayu let silent tears fall from her eyes

L swiveled in his chair, his messy black hair moving as if it had a mind of it's own. "Raito-kun…tell me exactly what happened."

Raito sucked in a breath a swallowed. "Sayu came to pick me up, we went home. I opened the door and--" he inhaled sharply as the door slammed open. In walked Aizawa.

Sayu snapped her eyes up to Aizawa, backing away quickly into Raito's arms. She glared at the man then moved away from Raito to her previous seating.

"S-sorry," Aizawa mumbled mournfully. "I-"

"Continue, Raito-kun." L said, bringing up his thumb to his mouth to nibble on.

"and-- they were there, laying on the ground, dead." Raito said, his eyes closed.

"Is that really all?" L asked him.

Raito nodded and turned his head away to face Sayu, who looked up at her big brother blankly.

L turned in his chair and stated softly, "Sayu will share the room with Misa-san. Raito, will share with me if he wishes."

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki." Raito nodded softly, then looked at Sayu, "Sayu, go to the room with Misa. I have to talk to Ryuuzaki."

Sayu looked up at her big brother and nodded solemnly. Raito kissed her softly on the forehead and she got up and followed Aizawa to the room. He waited until he heard the metal door shut swiftly before looking to Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuuzaki, you know something. Tell me."

L got up from his chair and sat next to Raito on the green colored couch, pulling his knees up. "This has not happened to just your family," Ryuuzaki said seriously. "12 families have suffered parental murder while one or two children were left unharmed while the parents were at home while the children are out. 11 families have had the remaining children killed after exactly 30 days. All in the Kanto Region."

Raito sucked in a breath. "So there's a serial murderer out there?! AND HE'S COMING FOR ME AND SAYU?!"

L nodded solemnly. "Yes. The NPO even requested my help for this case."

"What about the Kira case?" Raito asked with sincere curiosity.

"I'm tying the two cases together. The chances of the killer being Kira is 40 percent." L said.

"Only forty?"

L looked Raito in the eye. "Although Kira is cold hearted, I believe Kira focuses in killing only criminals or people that threaten his existence. The parents of random children do not count, especially his own parents, even if his father was the chief of investigation."

"I'm not Kira, if that's what you're implying." Raito glared hard, heart pulsing.

"Don't worry, Raito-kun. Only 40 percent chance of the murderer being Kira. A 27 percent chance of Kira being you."

Raito finally gave up his glare, his eyebrows and eyes shaking. He sucked in a breath and bit his lip until it drew blood.

"Raito-kun…" L started.

Tears fell out of Raito's open eyes. Raito swallowed and the closed his eyes, letting his pride slip away as tears fell freely. "You…you said I was your first friend. You said I was your best friend. So when my parents die, you only think about how _my suspicion of being Kira ties to it?! _You don't care that your 'best friends' parents just died?!" he exclaimed roughly, blindly, voice cracking.

L backed up, eyes wide and mouth open at his best friend. He closed it and blinked slowly, lowering his knees before opening his mouth to speak again. "I wasn't lying when I said you were my first, best friend. You still are, but I'm sorry…it's just how my mind works…" L said, inching towards Raito and placing his arms around him awkwardly. Raito let out a cry of anguish and cried into L's shoulder.

That night he lost all pride he had and let it go, in front of his arch rival, enemy, and best friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sayu thanked Aizawa and walked into Misa's room, the metal door shutting behind her. She turned the corner to find a blonde-haired teen sitting on a pink bed. She turned around to see Sayu. "Hello. You must be Raito-kun's sister, yeah?"

Sayu nodded. "My name is…Y-Yagami Sayu."

Misa smiled softly. "My name is Amane Misa-Misa."

Sayu nodded again and looked around the room. "Where do I sleep..?"

Misa stuck out her tongue and put her hand behind her head. "Oh, well, I guess we're supposed to share a bed?"

Sayu nodded then laid down between Misa and the wall, facing away from Misa, hiding her sobs. Misa didn't say much for about 20 minutes until Sayu's sobs were too loud to hide.

Misa turned towards Sayu and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Don't worry, Yagami-chan. The same happened to me, and Kira avenged my parents' deaths."

Sayu whispered softer than ever. "What if Kira was the killer?"

Misa's eyes widened in surprise. "That is impossible, believe me."

"How so?"

"Because…It just is."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Raito woke up to find that he had fallen asleep crying on L. L had gently laid him back, and covered him with a blanket. L sat in front of his laptop, knees up to his chest, and eating a slice of vanilla cake with frosting and strawberries on top. He worked only a few feet away from Raito, on a chair in front of a desk. Raito's eyes felt swollen as he sat up, alerting L.

"Good morning, Raito-kun." L said to him. "Would you like some cake?"

Raito looked down and shook his head, then got up to brush his teeth. He met Sayu in the hallway. "Onii-chan," she said softly. "Do you need to use the washroom?"

"I just need to brush my teeth. You, Sayu?" he asked her.

"Same, do you mind if we brushed at the same time?" she said, looking up at her big brother.

"No, come on." he replied, opening the door and letting Sayu go in first.

As he washed his face, he watch Sayu brush her teeth with her pink toothbrush. Her eyes were also red, and face pale. Tears welled up in her eyes as she brushed, but she didn't let them fall shamelessly in front of her brother as he did to L. _Even Sayu's stronger than me. _

Or not.

After Sayu rinsed out her mouth, one look from her brother made her burst out in sobs, rushing into her brother's strong arms. She sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. "Why…mom….dad…why them…?!" she shook.

Raito's heart broke to hear her sister crying. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and wrap his arms around his sister's tiny frame. "I…I don't know, Sayu. But I am going to find him. L and I and the rest of the investigation team. For dad. For mom. For you. I promise. Okay?"

Sayu looked up and wiped her eyes. She nodded the ran out of the washroom. Raito shook from anger and from remorse that he hadn't gotten home sooner. _I will kill you. Whoever harms my family will die. _Pulling a paper of the death note from out of his watch, he opened it up, about to write down the murderers name. But that's when he realized. He didn't know the mans name. Didn't know his face. For once**… **_**Kira was helpless. **_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_**

That's the first chapter…my first ever multi-chaptered L x Light Death Note fic… I hope you enjoy it, please read and review. And I apologize if some things make no sense, I havent finished reading all the manga. - sweat drops -

Please tell me how I could improve, and I apologize for this being so short…it's sort of a teaser / prologue type thing. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Calm before the Storm

**Rejuvenation **

Summary: Body shaking, heavy breathing. As he stared into his parents' dead eyes, Sayu broke the silence. "Aaaah!!" He'd kill the murderer. But will he find out his name and face before he comes for Sayu and Raito? For once, Kira was helpless.

Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: L X LIGHT !

Notes: In this story, the original story goes up to the handcuffed part and L doesn't die! The investigation team arrests Mikami and L declares the case solved…until this happens. I know it sounds stupid but for the sake of this story, this takes place right after Mikami was arrested, but the month is December, a few days before Christmas.

**A/N: Aiee! I can't believe how many reviews I got for one chapter…like, 9! In a day! This is the best I've even done, haha… a bit pathetic. Thanks, and here's the new chapter. Thanks to my reviewers, and everyone who already faved them or/and alerted!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Rejuvenation - Chapter 2: Calm before the Storm **

"Raito…a shinigami's eyes…if you possessed them," Ryuk started, floated behind Raito.

"Don't. I told you, I will never make that trade. I will find that man without dealing half my life to you!" Raito whispered angrily. _I may not know now, but I will. _He slipped the small piece of paper into his watch and shut it tightly, then walked out the door to see Sayu and L talking out in the living room where L was working.

"--all the children…" Sayu mumbled.

"Yes, I'm sorry Yagami-chan. But you will be under the safe guard of our workers, don't worry. Amane-chan will also be there to help care for you. Myself, your brother and the rest of the investigation team are working on this case." L replied, getting up to place his cake dish in the sink.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki-san." Sayu nodded towards him, then walked up to her and Misa's room silently, slipped clad feet stepping one by one solemnly.

Raito walked into the living room to make his self seen. "You told Sayu?" he asked quietly.

L nodded. "She has the right to know, Raito-kun."

Raito looked down and nodded. _I will not let my emotions get the better of me, _he repeated in his mind over and over. "So, it's about time you told me all about this case."

L looked over at Raito. "Perhaps you're right, but I told you yesterday."

"That wasn't all of it," Raito said. "…there has to be more." L nodded towards Raito, his lips upturned in a slight smile. "Aside from what I told you yesterday, we have no suspects what so ever. He or She leaves no trail behind."

Raito sat down in a chair next to L and his laptop, and went into his 'think-mode' which meant don't disturb him until he was done -- he wouldn't answer anyhow.

"Umm, Raito-kun…?" Ryuuzaki started, but Raito turned to face L.

"How are they ripping apart their bodies? What is the weapon?" Raito asked him, fully determined to figure out who had killed his parents -- who _he _was going to kill.

L swiveled in his chair to face Raito fully, and took a breath. "Raito, it's too soon for you to be working. I think that we should perhaps go out today and forget about this for the time being."

"GO OUT? NO. My parents have just been murdered, and I'm going to find out who did it!"

"No, I've seen this happen before," L said. "Like Naomi Misora, we haven't found her body or anything, and she was so focused on revenge that she didn't take a breath to analyze things thoroughly."

A stab or guilt hit Raito hard, but he ignored it and did not let it show. "I don't _care _about Naomi Misora. I care about how my little Sister is at risk of dying. _I WONT LET THAT HAPPEN!" _he yelled, scaring L only slightly.

L calmly breathed in and raised his hands in reason. "It's a week until Christmas, how about you, Sayu, and I go Christmas shopping while the team puts up a nice big Christmas tree in the NPA headquarters and here; there is going to be an NPA Christmas Ball, and we all are to go."

Raito blew his bangs out of his face and glared at L. "Fine. Fine." he agreed hesitantly, then got up to get his jacket on.

"Yagami-chan," L said as Sayu came into the kitchen. "Would you care to come Christmas Shopping with Misa, your brother and I?"

Sayu nodded and got her scarf, jacket and mittens on. She wandered over to the door where Raito was adjusting his scarf on, Misa was slipping on her high boots, and L's eyebrows furrowed as he put on some white socks.

"Err… Ryuuzaki, socks?" Misa questioned with amusement.

L glared. "Socks make my reasoning go down, but freezing them will just make me plain stupid."

Sayu laughed softly, surprising both L and Raito, since it had just been a day since the incident. Noticing their odd looks, she stopped laughing and slipped on her boots, and zipped them up. "Are we walking?" she asked, turning back just as she was about to exit the door. "Well, yes," L said, putting on some sneakers reluctantly. "None of us can drive, or have a car, do we?"

Raito opened to door and allowed Sayu and L to walk out before him. "I can drive, I just have no car."

"Well, the shopping district is only a few minutes walk from here, we'll be fine." Misa said, then the four trudged down the snowy sidewalk together, watching all the joyful people with their parents or significant others shopping together, happy that it was Christmas.

A girl wearing a pink jacket, sitting on the sidewalk, who had obviously fallen in front of the four, got up quickly before Raito, L, and Sayu stepped on her. "Nii-chan!" she called, running to a boy, about the age of 14. "Are you okay, Sakura?" he asked her.

"I'm okay! Hayate Nii-san, you're the greatest!" the girl named Sakura exclaimed. "Will Hayate Nii-san buy me some ice cream?!"

Hayate nodded with a smile, then took the girl by her hand down the street.

Raito examined the situation with his heart beating…where had he seen this before?

- - - - - - - - -

The four walked in step once again. They walked down the snowy streets, when Raito noticed the same, blue and white stand, offering to sell ice cream, even in the cold winter. Raito stopped the two walking next to him, and turned to the cold salesman, his cheeks red from the temperature.

"Good morning," Raito said, pulling out some money. "One strawberry cone, one chocolate cone, one vanilla cone with strawberries on top."

L, Sayu and Misa eyed him curiously from behind as he passed the money to the salesperson and received the ice cream, looking more delicious than ever. He turned to face Sayu and L, and handed them each a cone.

"Thank you, Onii-chan." Sayu said, smiling slightly. Misa nodded. "Arigato Raito-kun!"

"Are you sure, Raito-kun? What about you?" L asked him, taking a lick of his ice cream. "No, don't worry about it." Raito replied, then continued to walk towards the mall.

The ice cream had chilled their bodies, as they eagerly stepped into the heated mall. It was about mid afternoon and people were doing their last minute Christmas Shopping. Brightly painted signs decorated the windows proclaiming that everything had a large amount of percentage off.

Raito exhaled. "What do you want for Christmas, Sayu?"

"I don't know," Sayu admitted. "Anything is fine from you, Onii-chan."

_Yeah, that makes it easier. _Raito thought.

"Misa-Misa has an idea! Why don't Misa and Sayu-chan go and look for the NPA Ball dresses while you two go look for presents?" Misa suggested, locking arms with Sayu. "I'll take _perfect _care of Sayu-chan!"

L nodded. "That will be okay. Meet us at the fountain in an hour, alright?"

"Yep! See ya!" Misa exclaimed, running off, dragging Sayu with her.

Raito's brow furrowed as he twitched uncomfortably. "Is that really safe?!" he asked.

"It sure is. I've told Misa-san what is going on, she agreed to take care of Sayu. I believe Misa is very reliable."

"Misa." Raito stated. "Misa Amane? RELIABLE?"

L smiled. "Yes, Raito-kun. Misa Amane-san, she's reliable." Raito rolled his eyes and his walk hastened. "What do you think Sayu and Misa would like?"

"I wouldn't know, Raito-kun. I've never really bought anyone--Raito-kun are you listening?"

Raito's heart stopped as he watched his sister and Misa wander off a few yards away from them, a black coated man seemingly tailing behind them. He didn't get a good feeling. For some reason, he had a feeling that the man wasn't a persistent salesperson.

"Ryuuzaki, who is that?" he whispered softly.

L looked at them, then at the man behind them. "42 percent chance that he is a stranger. 58 percent that it's someone we don't want it to be," he said under his breath. "Don't worry, Raito-kun. He wouldn't do anything, not in public."

But Raito wasn't listening as he followed the man quickly. _What the fuck's your name, you bastard?_

- - - - - - - - -

"_Oto-san, Oto-san, Oto-san!" a young, 7 year old girl with short black hair cried, sitting on the ground wincing in pain._

"_Sayu-chan, daijobu desu ka?" Soichiro asked his daughter, leaning down to see his daughter's scraped knee. _

"_D-Daijobu," Sayu replied, sitting up. Raito walked towards his little sister, offering his ten year old hand to Sayu._

_Sayu got up with the help of Raito and hugged her brother. "I love you Onii-chan! What do you want for Christmas?!"_

_Raito laughed. "Nothing, Sayu-chan! What do YOU want for Christmas?" he asked her. Sayu took his hand and dragged him down to an ice cream stand, Its blue and white lights glittering the words 'ice cream' . "Nothing more than some strawberry ice cream!" she giggled. _

_Laughter. _

_It seemed so foreign, now. _

_- - - - - - - - - _

**Aiee. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the last chapter, I couldn't really think for this one. I hope you enjoyed it though, please review, it makes me update faster… and remember, please tell me any ways I could improve. ) Don't worry, the story will pick up. R&R EVERYONE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Accusation

**Rejuvenation **

Summary: Body shaking, heavy breathing. As he stared into his parents' dead eyes, Sayu broke the silence. "Aaaah!!" He'd kill the murderer. But will he find out his name and face before he comes for Sayu and Raito? For once, Kira was helpless.

Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: L X LIGHT !

Notes: In this story, the original story goes up to the handcuffed part and L doesn't die! The investigation team arrests Mikami and L declares the case solved…I know it sounds stupid but for the sake of this story, this takes place right after Mikami was arrested, but the month is sometime a few days before Christmas.

- - -

**And I'm baaaaack. : ) Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. **

**Hmm, I apologize if I use their names in this too much. It's just that these scenes revolve around L and Raito, and I can't just say "Raito did this. Then he replied," cause 'he' could be Raito or L. Again, sorry about that.**

**Also, I do this now: ""My name is Raito," Light said." - -the reason is, that his name truly is LIGHT, but they pronounce it Raito. So, when they talk, I put Raito. Okay?**

**On with the chapter-- **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Rejuvenation - Chapter 3: Accusation**

"Raito-kun, slow down!" L called from behind him, slouching with his bad posture and running at the same time.

"RAITO-KUN!"

Light turned around. "What?!" he snapped in annoyance. L's black orbs narrowed at Light's brown ones. "This is just what I predicted! Emotions before facts. I _told _you, Raito-kun. 30 days. There was a thirty day period between the killings of the parents and the children. I doubt that you were any more special that he'd come after you a day after."

"Doubt," Raito said. "Doubt. That's the thing," he said, continuing to walk after Sayu and Misa. "You only doubt. But what are the chanced he's actually wanting to kill Sayu?"

"2 percent." L replied.

"See? There's always another chance. I'm not going to take risks with this kind of thing, Ryuuzaki! THIS IS MY SISTER," Light said fiercely. Then he lowered his voice. "The only family I have left. Don't you understand?"

"No, Raito-kun. I really don't."

A pang of regret hit him square in the face. He had forgotten that L had no family. He turned his body around to face L fully with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki, I'd forgotten. But I just don't want anything happening to Sayu. She's important to me." Light told him.

L looked up and smiled. "Actually, Raito-kun, I do understand. The same feeling I get when I think to myself, 'I hope Raito-kun isn't really Kira,', and 'I don't Raito-kun getting hurt, I must solve this case.'"

Light blushed lightly and looked down. "Thanks, Ryuuzaki, but you do know…and I try to say this calmly, that we do only have 29 days to figure this out, right?" L sighed sadly. "I know, Raito-kun, and this is my greatest challenge yet."

"Then why won't you let me start working on the case right away?!" Light demanded.

"I'd rather Raito-kun have his emotions not disturb him, and for him to be able to concentrate fully on this."

Light nodded the way a child denied of ice cream would once their mother or father said no firmly.

"Onii-chan, why are you following us?" Light turned around once again to find Misa and Sayu staring up at his tall form. "Are you afraid of us getting hurt or something?"

Light calmly looked towards his sister. "No, I'm sorry Sayu. I wanted to make sure Misa would take good care of you."

Misa gave a truly sad look towards Light. "Raito-kun. I'm more reliable than you think, I'm not just some dumb blonde Japanese girl." _Bam! _Another pang of guilt.

"I...I'm sorry, Misa-chan…" Light said to her. 

"Don't worry, Raito-kun. Now go shopping and we'll meet you later. _I promise."_ Misa said, then, turning around with Sayu with her, walked off into a dress boutique.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kicking off his shoes, and pulling off the socks more than willingly, L shook his head, the melted snow sprayed all over the place, his hair waving like a wet dog. "Finaaaaaly!" L exclaimed happily. Walking over to the kitchen and pulling out a piece of cake, he licked his lips. About to take a large bite out of it, he was interrupted by Sayu, who took it from him with a scolding mothers' face.

"Uh uh uh, Ryuuzaki. Misa-san and I are going to make Christmas Eve Dinner, cake will spoil your appetite. Now, out of the kitchen!" Sayu barked, L and Light leaving quickly.

L pouted. "My, Raito-kun. Your sister is quite cruel."

Lights's lips quirked into a slight, SLIGHT, smile. "Oh, Ryuuzaki, you'll live. Plus, Sayu makes wonderful desserts." L's eyes lit up and he smiled largely, then sat down in his desk, turning back to his laptop.

Light rolled his eyes and slid all the presents underneath the rather large, beautiful Christmas Tree, then walked over to L. "Alright, time to work on the case." L nodded and slid him a large black folder, not looking away from the screen. Light rolled his eyes, then looked over all the notes, a mix of it being from the Kira case and some of it from the current case, which was labeled "Family Mass Murder Case".

He found most of the information boring, except when he got to the very back. In another pale blue folder were two sheets. Victims of F.M.M.C, and Kira Suspects List. Raito felt rage burn in his body as he read the contents. The families that had been slaughtered, both Parent's and Children were the Takuoh, Shinjinko, Nguyen, Kanzaki, Hayate, Kumi, Yomitsu, Oiziwa, Yukiro, Williams, and Ma families. The two families that hadn't had their children slaughtered were the Okimura and Yagami families. Next to the sheet, he read the Kira suspects list.

Kanto Region Suspects:

1. Jin Takuoh, 16  
2. Naomi Shinjinko, 17  
3. Jimmy Nguyen, 18  
4. Hitomi Kanzaki, 17  
5. Jun Hayate, 15  
6. Takashi Kumi, 18  
7. Arisu Yomitsu, 16  
8. Tomoko Oiziwa, 17  
9. Yoshimitsu Yukiro, 16  
10. Karen Williams, 15.  
11. William Ma, 16

Noticing that all the suspects had been slaughtered, his suspicion rose. The next to names made him roar in horror.

_12. Sakura Okimura, 17  
**13. Light Yagami, 17**_

L immediately heard the noise coming from Light. "Raito-kun, what's-" 

"YOU! IT WAS YOU!" Light roared furiously. "_Every singe Kira suspect you had, had their families slaughtered." _He said coldly.

L got up shakily, and tried walking over to him. "Raito-kun…"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Light screamed.

"Raito-kun, it was not I! This is a mere coinci-" L tried to explain.

"LIKE HELL IT IS! SAYU! SAYU! RUN!" Light yelled in terror. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!"

"Raito-kun!"

Light had punched L square in the jaw. Although he did not dislocate or break it, it was quite painful. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" he repeated.

**"RAITO!" **

Light stopped as soon as he heard his voice being spoken without the added on 'kun'. He was backed up against a wall. Great.

"Please, listen, Raito-kun," L said exasperatedly. "It was not me, or any one working on this case, I promise you that." Raito shifted uncomfortably against the wall. "THEN WHO?!"

L's eyes pleaded with Raito to listen. "Someone, an anti-Kira supporter more than likely. This list here, has been distributed to the NPA, the FBI, every large law organization. It was written by me, yes, but someone must have gotten a hold of it and decided to go after Kira themselves."

"Why would they kill the parents first, then exactly 30 days later kill the children?" Light asked, finally with reason.

"More than likely to inflict the same pain Kira inflicts to his victims." L replied, thankful than Light had calmed down. "But really, Raito-kun, take a breath and push aside your emotions. Do you _really _think it could have been me?"

Shit. He was right.

"I-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!" Sayu screamed from beside Misa in a pink apron.

L and Light turned to see Sayu and Misa, looking at Light's crazy look on his face and L's red, swollen jaw. "Nothing, Sayu," Light replied with shame in his voice. "I overreacted at something. Go back and cook, alright?"

Sayu nodded slowly but stared at her brother oddly before she followed her directions, Misa following.

Light turned back to face L, who was rubbing his tired, red jaw. "I…I'm sorry, L, I didn't mean to hurt you so bad…I just overreacted."

L smiled slightly. "It's fine, Raito-kun. I would rather you beat me up then you go and run off like Naomi Misora. But this is why I didn't want you working on the case so quickly." he said softly. Light looked towards the ground and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, really. I'll be less rash from now on."

"Ryuuzaki, is the fact that we were all Kira suspects the only link we have between each other?" Light asked him, sitting down on the couch.

"Yes," L said. "Nothing at all but that."

"Were there any other's on the suspects list?" Light asked him.

"None at all. You were the last on my list."

Light nodded in response. L said with a thoughtful exhale, "Raito-kun, earlier you asked me what the weapon is. We aren't precisely sure, but we think it is a simple knife with a lot of force used behind it. It seems to be the same, exact knife, also."

"That's not very smart," Light said. "Do you have any ideas of what the weapon could look like?"

"Besides a perhaps 6 inch blade length wise, that's all."

Light furrowed his brow. This was going to be a difficult case. But he had to do it, for Sayu. She was his only family left.

"TIME FOR DINNER!" Misa came in that moment, a large smile playing upon her glossy pink lips. "We baked turkey and made mashed potatoes and rice noodles to go with the turkey. And a dessert, which Ryuuzaki-san will surely love!" she said, emphasizing the word love.

Ryuuzaki smiled and wandered into the kitchen quickly, Light tailing behind. Finally, dinner. He needed to relax one more night. After tonight, after a great night's sleep, he'd concentrate fully on the case. But he had only 29 days. Already, time was running out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**TA DAAA! Here's the new chapter. Kehe...I know I update a little too quickly, but everyone's reviews make me soooo happy that I get inspired to write a new chapter quickly! Sorry about replying sometimes and not the other times, it's just some days I'm LAAAAAZY and I forget whether I replied to this one or that one ... Kehe . Review everyone, it makes me update fast! Especially those of you who put it on favorites or alerts without reviewing... o.O ... **

**- x.chibininja , signing out**


	4. Chapter 4: Close Encounter

**Rejuvenation **

Summary: Body shaking, heavy breathing. As he stared into his parents' dead eyes, Sayu broke the silence. "Aaaah!!" He'd kill the murderer. But will he find out his name and face before he comes for Sayu and Raito? For once, Kira was helpless.

Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: L X LIGHT !

Notes: In this story, the original story goes up to the handcuffed part and L doesn't die! The investigation team arrests Mikami and L declares the case solved…I know it sounds stupid but for the sake of this story, this takes place right after Mikami was arrested, but the month is sometime a few days before Christmas.

- - -

**I'm back everyone! Sorry for such a long wait, my sister, being a bum, took my computer wire…UGH. Haha, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Rejuvenation - Chapter 4: Close Encounter **

Light walked out into the living room once again, while everyone was eating the brownies that Sayu had made.

"_No, it's okay," Light said, holding his hands up. "I don't particularly enjoy sweets." _

_Sayu looked at her brother knowingly. "It's okay, Onii-chan," she said with a light in her eyes. "I understand." _

_Light nodded and left the room, thanking Misa and his sister for the wonderful dinner they had prepared. 'Gomen na sai, Sayu-chan…'_

Light looked out the balcony window. Snow littered the ground as it fell from the night sky, wind blowing softly. He sighed and slipped on his shoes, stepping out onto the balcony to breathe in the cool December air. "Who would be such an anti-Kira fan that they would try and murder all Kira suspects? …that's barely any reason.." Light said to himself.

"Ah, Raito-kun, I agree."

Light didn't have to look behind him to know that L stood there, barefoot in the snow.

"By killing the families and the suspects they are being no different than Kira." L said coldly. Light looked at L with a hard glare. _I'm nothing like this murderer--! _

Light kept a cool demeanor. "That is true, Ryuuzaki. After the funeral tomorrow I fully intend to find out the murderer with the help of the investigation team, correct Ryuuzaki? I have only…" he said shakily. L looked at him with curiosity. "I will have only 28 days until someone will attempt to murder Sayu and myself." he inhaled sharply. L looked down at his cold toes. "I guarantee this to you, Raito-kun. We will find him. Even if we push it to the last day we'll find him."

"I can't have things like NPA Christmas Ball's getting in the way! I need no distractions!" Light exclaimed unhappily. Ryuk hyuk'ed behind him.

"You sure are getting worked up about this, Raito," Ryuk laughed.

"Don't worry," L closed his eyes gently. "Everything will be fine."

"I HIGHLY doubt it," Light snapped. "Unless we were to start working on the case, now!"

L smiled softly. A soft, sad smile. Shuffling over to Light, shaking the snow off his toes, he looked him in the eye. "We will find him. He will get the death sentence. You'll rest at ease."

"…Sayu could die," Light said in a choked tone. "My only family left could die from a murderer who thinks I'm Kira. I'm not, so do you know who's fault this is?"

L inhaled sharply. Taking a step towards Light, he wrapped his arms around his torso. Light wrapped his own arms around L's shoulders awkwardly. L whispered softly,

"It's mine."

------------------

Moonlight poured through the light colored curtains. Light cracked open his eyes and stared at L, tired eyes closed, black hair messier than usual, his pale skin illuminated from the moon's light. He shivered slightly. Brown eyes flickered towards the open window, with narrow eyes. _When did I open the window…? _

Light pushed the warm blankets off slightly, then shook L slightly. L stirred before opening his tired onyx eyes. "Nani yo…" he mumbled unconsciously in Japanese. Noticing his mistake, he quickly changed back. "I mean, what's wrong Raito-kun?"

"…" Raito paused. "Did you open our window?" he asked. L turned his head to look at the open window, curtains blowing softly from the cold air. "No, Raito-kun…"

Light tossed the covers off him completely then swung his legs over the edge of the bed into his green slippers. Ryuk floated upwards from his position on the floor. "Oh Raito. This will be entertaining…" L did followed suit and followed Light towards the window, who shut it tightly, his auburn hair blew slightly.

"Should we check the room?" L asked, looking at Light. "Yeah," Light told him. "Don't wake Sayu or Misa though." L nodded as they both exited their bedroom and out into the dark living room. Light fumbled around for the light switch, which took him a few moments. Soon the lights were all on, and the two detectives looked around, slightly nervous, though it wouldn't show.

"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary," L said. "Everything is exactly the same as we left it when we went to sleep."

Light knew that if L said that, he meant it. He would notice the simplest thing even if it had moved but one inch.

"I…suppose you're right, Ryuuzaki." Light admitted.

L nodded with a small grin. "Excuse me, Raito-kun, but I must stop by the washroom." Light nodded in response with an uneasy feeling. He felt L's form walking - slouching, over to the washroom, the door shutting with a soft click. Light looked around, taking a few steps forward, his eyes scanning the room from top to bottom once again, then when still nothing was out of place, he mentally scolded himself. _Stop it. You're being stupid. _

Sighing with his eyes closed, Light turned around to walk back to the bedroom.

"Raito-san…" said a voice that wasn't L's, nor Misa, Ryuk, or Sayu's.

That's when his blood ran cold. The color in his handsome, light face drained as he opened his eyes quickly to see two blurs: a blur of a black clothed body with a paler face than L's, hair spiky and blue, eyes piercing and amber, and a blur of a girl, her face also pale with the same features as the boy, but with brown hair which looked unnaturally straight. The lights were cut immediately, and Light could see no more. His quick reflexes told him to roll out of the path of the stranger. He did so, almost hitting the coffee table. Light had always had great sight even in the dark, so he could see the outline of the body still standing in the same place.

"Now, Raito-san. That was hugely unnecessary, I haven't yet hurt you." the man said, his voice deep but rather nice to listen to, if he hadn't been threatening Light.

"Who are you," Light snapped, hiding any traces of fear in his voice. "What do you want?!"

They both laughed. This time the girl spoke, her voice light and airy. "Who we are is none of your concern. However, we realize we have no more time to lose. You will die tonight, _Kira._"

Light's breath remained calm and steady. _Where the fuck is L?! _his mind screamed wildly.

The lights came back on again, and the two strangers both had their black hoods up. The girl was short but slim and fit, the boy, tall and muscular. Light was crouched down as the two attackers both leaped at him at inhuman speed, long daggers clutched in their hands. Light rolled out of the way again, this time he was at the kitchen entrance. Running backwards, he grabbed pan lids from the walls. _This will have to do… _

He threw the lids like boomerangs at the attackers. The boy dodged it easily by ducking but the girl was hit in the side. She let out a cry of pain, a good enough distraction for Light, as the boy looked towards the girl quickly. Light took this to his advantage by running away through the opposite kitchen entrance and to the washroom. Kicking the door down, L stood there, washing his hands. "Raito-kun, what is that racket, I heard something crashing." he asked dumbly.

Light let out a growl of annoyance, and grabbed L's hand, leading him out of the bathroom quickly, and shut the lights off. Silently, the two crept together, L realizing what was going on. His reasoning told him that someone had actually came in, and he was incredibly right. L had better vision than Light in the dark, so he lead Light towards the door, which passed by the kitchen.

"_Oh, Raito…" _said the girl's voice ominously. _"Have you gone and run off with your boyfriend?" _

L flushed in the darkness. Thankfully, Light couldn't see.

"_It's no use." _said the boy darkly. _"Even if you get away tonight we will find you. You can't run and hide." _

Light's face grew worried in the darkness. L suddenly yanked Light's arm back, then ran the opposite direction, towards the living room where there was the balcony. He slid the doors open quietly, then stepped out into the snow with a crunch.

"Have you gone out into the snow, boys?" asked the girl from the darkness.

L and Light took that as their cue. Happily, they were on the second floor, and together, they jumped from the balcony down into the unsuspecting darkness, arms around each other.

They landed in the snow, their clothing getting wet. "Great." Light said. L gasped quickly. "What is it, Ryuuzaki?"

"…Sayu-chan and Misa-san!" he exclaimed, pointing back up into the dark room that was now illuminated.

The blood drained from both the boys' faces, as L hastily reached into his pants pocket and fumbled for him phone. Taking it out and flipping it open, he dialed Misa's number. "M-Misa-san, get yourself and Sayu-chan out of the room. Jump from the window, it's not that far up."

"_Nani yo?!" _came Misa's voice from her end of the phone. _"Would you like us to die for fun?! If so, go find a death note!" _

Light snatched the phone from L's hands. "MISA!" he yelled angrily. "The two who murdered my mom and dad are on that floor. Jump from the fucking window with Sayu, NOW."

Misa trembled from her room. _"R-Right, Raito-kun, Misa-Misa can do that. Meet us at the-- AHH!" _Light's blood ran cold for the second time that night as he heard rustling around from the other side of the room. He heard a door opening roughly then slamming shut. "M-Misa! Misa!"

"_Raito-kun, you've escaped…" _said the male of the two attackers. _"It's a good thing there's still these two here." _He laughed. A cruel, hard laugh. _"I don't know what to do… kill these two now? Or wait the 28 days. Oops, I mean 27 now." _

Tears stung at Light's eyes but he refused to let them fall. "Don't you touch them!" he yelled fiercely.

"_Tell you what, Raito-kun. Twenty-seven days, I'll stick with the plan. You have twenty-seven days to try and find us. Try to, if you can. Seeing you try so hard then fail miserably will be fun to watch. We'll kill them in front of your eyes. Your lovely Misa Amane… your precious Sayu…. And beloved Ryuuzaki. Watch us kill them in front of your eyes…see how you're going to fail…then we'll kill you too." _**Click. **

A tear finally fell from his wide open amber eyes, as Light handed the phone back to L. L narrowed his eyes as he pulled the back from the cell phone off and took out the battery, then the SIM card, then breaking the phone apart and throwing it in the garbage.

"They won't be able to track us through my phone, now." L stated. Light swiped at his eyes and looked at L.

"What the hell am I going to do?!" he yelled. "That maniac has my sister, and Misa. In 27 days, he says we're ALL GOING TO DIE!" he choked.

"Go home, L." he stated. "You'll just die if you stay by me. I couldn't save my mother. My father. And now he has Sayu and Misa."

L at L with a sad look. "That's too bad, Raito-kun. They want to kill me anyway, too see you suffer. And I say this, Raito-kun, I'm going to help you find them. We're going to catch them. My best case yet."

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT CRACKING A CASE!" Raito screamed. "THOSE FUCKERS HAVE MY SISTER."

L closed his eyes. "Let's go to another hotel I've reserved for emergencies like this." he whispered softly. He walked barefoot through the snow onto the sidewalk, where he waited for a cab to pass by. 20 minutes of silence later, one came and carried the two to the sidewalk, the bright-lights of the never sleeping Tokyo flashing past their eyes. Light let just one more tear fall out of his bright amber eyes.

_That will be last tear to fall. Sayu… please be okay…_

_--------------------------_

**So after the longest time, I'm back!! ****J**

**Sorry for taking so long, my ass was grounded and only got to go on the computer when I was at the library! But here's the new chapter, longer and exciting, so please enjoy it, and review for it. -big smile- **


	5. Chapter 5: The Past

**Rejuvenation **

Summary: Body shaking, heavy breathing. As he stared into his parents' dead eyes, Sayu broke the silence. "Aaaah!!" He'd kill the murderer. But will he find out his name and face before he comes for Sayu and Raito? For once, Kira was helpless.

Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: L X LIGHT !

Notes: In this story, the original story goes up to the handcuffed part and L doesn't die! The investigation team arrests Mikami and L declares the case solved…I know it sounds stupid but for the sake of this story, this takes place right after Mikami was arrested, but the month is sometime a few days before Christmas.

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! I'm incredibly pleased with the positive feedback I got from the last chapter -- I'm glad you all liked it. Now here's the fifth chapter, please enjoy it!**

**OH AND I FORGOT TO MENTION I REDUCED L'S AGE. HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE 25 BUT I'M MAKING HIM 20...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rejuvenation - Chapter 5: The Past**

L was unusually quiet during the car ride, until the cab passed by a corner store in the heart of Tokyo. Although it was early in the morning, people were still out and about, this being the night crowd of teenagers, the kind that wore brand and had the 'fob' hair. These were the teens that drove sports cars that were boosted to it's highest potential, and seeing this, Light was nervous. He could have been one of these teens. How fun that would have been… but he had worked hard to get into the prestigious To-Oh Academy. Great that had done him, now he couldn't go to school at all. "Please stop here," L said, passing a few bills up to the driver. "Thank you."

L stepped out of the cab, with Light following closely behind. He led him down the street, passing many of the teens he could have been. Walking down the street, he passed by a pretty older teen with long black hair, the same Sayu had with twinkling gray eyes. Light's eyes contacted hers, and as soon as that happened, the pretty girl blushed and looked away quickly. Light looked away from any girls' eyes after that.

"I thought we were going to a hotel," Light said to L as they approached a large, fancy looking house, a key pad at the sides. L ignored him and pulled out a pair of definitely advanced keys and pushed it through the key hole, then pressed a quick code on the keypad, then twisted the key towards the right. The door opened, and L allowed Light to step through before himself.

"Ryuuzaki! Why are you ignoring me?" Light asked him in annoyance. The house smelt stale, as if no one had lived in it for a long time..

"I apologize, Raito-kun," L said, swiftly shutting the doors and pressing a switch, the lights in the house turning on one by one. "But I could not speak outside."

"And why is that?" Light asked, taking his shoes off as L was doing and waited as L grabbed a pair of blue slippers for him. "And where are we?"

"Welcome to my house," L mumbled, walking to the living room, which was furnished with snow-white couches and a slate gray coffee table. The large plasma screen television was a light sliver color, heavy white blinds covering a large window, and a white carpet.

Light blinked when he entered the room. "Wow, Ryuuzaki, this is so white…" L chuckled. "I know it is… but I like it."

"In North America white is supposed to be a happy color. But in Japan, you know it's what we wear for funerals and such, right?" Light asked.

"Ah, Raito-kun, of course I know that. But I happen to light bright colors. White isn't the only color of my house. Go see for yourself."

Light nodded and walked around the corner but stopped. _What if-- No. I'm being dumb. This is L'S house. L! No one could get in unless L wanted them to._

With a shaky breath, Light took another step around the corner and up a staircase. Up at the top was large hallway, the walls painted a light green. The carpets were still white, but further down the hall brown was painted in with the blue. He opened one of the brown oak doors and looked in to see a green painted room with a large black bed and vanity. He shut it and looked into another. It was a pink painted one with black and white furniture. 'Wow, so colorful.' Light thought with a slight smile. Opening another one, he found the walls to be a deep brown and the furniture to be oak. The entire house was very nicely furnished. Light noticed two more rooms down the hall, so he opened the first to find another room ghastly white. He closed it with a little bit of fear in him.

Light closed it tightly and looked into the last room. This one was baby blue room with a white bed and vanity, and a light brown rocking chair in the corner, but the most peculiar thing about it was a silver chest in the middle of the room. Curiously, Light stepped in a kneeled in front of the shiny chest and lifted the lid. Inside was a picture frame, a happy family in the photo. Both the man and woman had similar smiles, and light, pale skin. The man had dark onyx eyes and dark blue, nearly black hair, the woman bright amber eyes and chestnut brown hair, and she held a small bundle in her arms. A baby, wrapped in a snow-white blanket. Sitting on her cute pudgy bottom was a toddler, Light thought perhaps 2 years of age, with chestnut colored hair and amber eyes. Sitting next to her was a boy, a little bit older, with peculiar blue hair and amber eyes. Next to the picture frame was a small white blanket folded into a square. Light guessed that this was the one that had sheltered the baby in the photo. On the other side of the photo, was a silver chain with a cross pendant.

"Raito-kun," came L's voice from the doorway. Light looked up and shut the lid on the chest and stood up. "No it's okay. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't snoop through my things."

Light nodded. "I apologize." he stated quickly. L shook his head. "It's fine. You may sleep in the green room. My room is down the hall on the left, the white colored one. You probably wouldn't find me in there, however. I need to spend my time working on this case." L half-whispered, a secret sadness leaking from his voice. "No, I'll help too. Let's go into the living room and start working." Light told him.

Nodding, L held open the door. "I'll meet you down there," he told Light. "Give me a few moments." Light walked out of the room quickly, and L shut the door to the baby room. Taking a few steps towards the silver chest, he opened it and picked up the picture frame gently, his long, pale fingers brushing at the couple displayed in the photo. For a few minutes, his eyes were completely blank, then, he placed the photo back into the chest and shut it, walking quickly out of the room to meet Light.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Light was sitting at the gray coffee table, his back against the white couch, his legs stretched under the table as the laptop sat on top of it. He typed furiously, his eyebrows knit in concentration. Well, L thought, at least. "I thought you were raised in Wammy?" he asked cooly.

L blinked. "…I was." he agreed.

"Well I doubt the family in the picture isn't yours." Light said, typing faster.

"It's mine," L confirmed.

"Then why?" this time Light turned around, facing L.

"My family." L repeated.

"…" Light blinked. "I thought you were an orphan, L."

L walked his hunchback style over to the couch and sat directly behind where Light was. "Not until I was 13," he explained. "My parents were murdered."

Light sucked in a breath. "By who?"

"…"

Nodding quickly with an embarrassed blush, Light turned back around and looked through files on the computer. A silence came over the room besides Light's constant typing. L was peering over Light's shoulders, sometimes commenting or explaining something to Light even though he was pretty sure Light understood without L's explanation. "I have the feeling you just aren't telling me something, Ryuuzaki." Light accused lightly.

"And on what grounds can you accuse me of that?"

"None, it's called a human instinct." Light replied. His fingers rested. "And I'm right aren't I, Ryuuzaki?"

L was silent. With the hint of a frown, Light stood up and turned to face his partner. "Think about whether or not it would be important to know for this case. Then you can get back to me." Light told him, then went over to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"I…I am going to go sleep." L muttered quickly.

"What?!" Light exclaimed, turning around and staring at L in shock. "You?! Want to sleep?!"

L's eyes gazed down the floor. "Yes. Goodnight, Raito-kun." he said and walked briskly up the stairs.

"…Goodnight, Ryuuzaki." Light whispered, alone with his thoughts in the empty kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somehow the thin, nearly translucent light white blanket wound itself around L's thin body. The white room he slept in seemed ghastly…the only thing in the room that was not white was L's hair, and his eyes. When they opened they were a deep onyx, when they were closed the dark ring around his eyes was still visible. Perspiration had gathered at his temples and on his forehead, his eyes and fists were clenched unbearably hard. "Y-Yu…Yuki!! Hiro!" he gasped out unconsciously.

_13 year old L was walking home from school, his black school bag slung over his shoulder. He excitedly ran up the steps into his large, pretty house, and found the door to be unlocked. Twisting it open quickly, he kicked off his shoes and removed his socks and ran through the house upstairs to his parent's room, and rushed into the forest green room. "Mom! Dad! I scored the highest in the grade 7 national finals!" he exclaimed, seeing his NPA detective father take off his suit jacket. His mother whirled around to face him with a huge smile. "Congratulations Lawliet! I knew you'd make us proud!!" the radiant woman beamed. "Congratulate your father too! Captain Yagami promoted him!"_

_L looked up at his father with a smile. "Really, Dad??" he asked with wide eyes. His father smiled down at him. "Yes, L! Tonight we'll go and celebrate--" wide eyes from his father. "Dad?" A sharp crack and hiss from behind him. L turned around just in time to see his older brother, Hiro, and younger sister, Yuki, both holding a gun. Hiro had already fired. Straight at his father. L saw red as he backed up against the dresser in fear, seeing his father drop to his knees and fall on the ground, dead. "Ahhh!" came his mother's shrill scream, bringing up a pale white hand up to her mouth. "H-HIRO!" _

_Yuki glared at her beautiful mother and cocked the gun at her. "Sayonara, Mother." she whispered and shot. L turned away quickly, but his plain white shirt was splattered with blood. His mother's blood. "M-Mom.." he whimpered. He looked up at his brother and sister. "Y-Yu…Yuki! Hiro!"_

_Yuki's amber eyes softened at her older brother. "I…I'm sorry Onii-chan… I love you," she whispered, turning and walking away. "Sayonara, Lawliet." her final words. _

_L looked up at his brother's fierce amber eyes. "Hiro…please!" he begged. "What did you do?!" _

"_Be silent, Lawliet!" Hiro commanded. L complied. "I'm…sorry! But this was how it was supposed to be. I will give you the option of coming with Yuki and I…or you may stay here! People will come for you -- they'll put you in an orphanage! What will it be, L?" _

_L's eyes widened at his choices. Go with his flesh and blood -- who had also killed his flesh and blood parents, or go live in an orphanage without any family or friends. _

"_No! Get out of here, Hiro! Get out! I'm going to call the police now! Please leave! Don't…don't get caught!" L sputtered out, springing to his feet and looking away. _

_Hiro looked at his brother indifferently. "You're sure, L?"_

_L nodded. "Get out." _

"_Goodbye." _

"…_goodbye…" _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It is now 4:30AM! I'm soo sorry, I hope this isn't as bad as I think it is… I mean gimme a break I finished it at 4:30am. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, the suspense is building up. Maybe some of you will be able to realize…argh I can't say it without spoiling everything. But I'll give you a hint. In a few chapters, everything will go BAM! And you'll think OHH SO THAT'S WHY SHE WROTE THAT OTHER STUFF…

Hahas. Please review and hope you like this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Perfect

**Rejuvenation **

Summary: Body shaking, heavy breathing. As he stared into his parents' dead eyes, Sayu broke the silence. "Aaaah!!" He'd kill the murderer. But will he find out his name and face before he comes for Sayu and Raito? For once, Kira was helpless.

Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: L X LIGHT !

Notes: In this story, the original story goes up to the handcuffed part and L doesn't die! The investigation team arrests Mikami and L declares the case solved…I know it sounds stupid but for the sake of this story, this takes place right after Mikami was arrested, but the month is sometime a few days before Christmas.

**A/N: I'm kinda frustrated. I can never said "he looked at him," very often because in most cases I could confuse you guys with who's talking. But I hate saying, "L looked at Light, and L did this." …it sounds weird! RAWR, well here's chapter 6. I'm incredibly pleased with the feedback I got for chapter 5. Your devious authoress has something up her sleeve. You'll find out soon enough. OH OH OH and there's gay stuff in this one.**

**By the way, my wierd updating habit always depends on the reviews. For each chapter I like 10 reviews. So for chapter six, I'll be likely to update, if the chapter is ready, when I have 60 reviews in total for the whole story. If I already have it done but I only have say, 55 reviews, I will not update. Just so you knew.**

**WARNINGS: Homosexuality, Angst, Sadness, Plot-Twistingness XX**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rejuvenation - Chapter 6: Perfect**

Light stood in his blue slippers still staring at the corner where L had turned to go up the stairs and sleep. Wasn't it L who had said that he probably wouldn't find him in his room because he was dedicating all his time to the case? Sighing heavily, he took his mug of coffee to the ghastly white living room and sat back down against the sofa. He turned the TV on to the news and turned back to his laptop. "You know, Raito, L is going to get suspicious that Kira hasn't killed any new criminals." Ryuk told him, hovering next to Light.

"…I don't care about that right this moment." Light stated. "I want to find Sayu first."

Ryuk rolled his large Shinigami eyes. "I could easily find where they are."

Light turned towards him quickly. "Could you?"

"I could find them but I could not tell you," Ryuk replied. "Plus, I'm not on your side nor the murderers' sides."

"Ryuk, why wouldn't you be able to tell me where they were if you could find out where they are?" Light asked. His fingers stopped typing for a moment as he stared at Ryuk curiously.

"Against Shinigami rules." Ryuk said simply.

"How is that against Shinigami rules?!" Light exclaimed as quietly as he could. Ryuk rolled his eyes. "I'd tell you but I won't. I want to see this get…interesting. It's harder that I'm personally involved now also."

"…How so, Ryuk?" Light muttered.

"You'll see."

"How about I give you an apple and you tell me?" he offered with a slight smile.

"Tempting, but I'll pass."

Light shook his head in annoyance and stared back at the glowing laptop. _'Perhaps my father has something in the NPA Database about this…' _he thought, and hacked into the NPA Database for the second time in his life. "SAKURANONDAIME…" Light mumbled as he typed out the password.

His eyes looked over all of the files. He looked through a few meaningless articles and videos that had caught his eye and he was beginning to become annoyed. A news article entitled 'Lawliet Slain after being Promoted, 2 of 3 children missing' dating back 7 years caught his eyes as he clicked on it, a video of a news report started playing.

_Shitoko Lawliet, 37, after being promoted by Captain Soichiro Yagami was found dead in his Tokyo home along with his wife, Kazumi Lawliet. 2 of 3 of his children, Hiro and Yuki Lawliet are missing, as police report they had received a phone call from the middle child of the three, L. Shitoko and Kazumi suffered bullet wounds to the heart and the head, and had died instantly upon impact. The child who had made the phone call to the police was found sitting in a room in their house, and was soon sent to an orphanage which will remain unnamed. Some sources say Shitoko and Kazumi Lawliet were victims of the serial murderer who has killed over 29 people so far. Other sources say if was Kazumi and Shitoko's 2 missing children who killed them… _

Light's eyes widened as he watched the video. "What the hell?" he barely whispered to himself. Ryuk watched the video from behind Light and laughed humorously. "Humans are fun." he repeated to himself. "Humans are very fun."

Deducing the fact that L's brother and sister were indeed Yuki and Hiro, Light tried quickly to find the chances of his siblings to be the murderers of Shitoko and Kazumi Lawliet. He could however, not figure this out.

Underneath the video, which had stopped a few moments later, was a link to another video. Light watched as a pretty, young reporter sat at a table, her eyes sad.

_The serial murderer who has killed over 20 people recently may be the one who has murdered Yoshiyuki Terada, a teacher at Tomoeda Elementary School. The serial murderer in question has now killed 26 people, and Police say not even the National Police Agency can determine who he is…_

Light frowned. 'So this serial murderer could be the one killed L's parents…' he thought to himself. Looking through more of the NPA Database, he frowned more. He had looked through his house before but had not found his father's laptop, which would have come in handy. _Wait, maybe the investigation team knows where my father's laptop is… _Light thought with hope. He stood up from his spot on the floor and switched off the light, hurrying up the stairs in the darkness.

"Y-Yu…Yuki!! Hiro!" came L's raspy voice from down the hallway. "No! Get out!"

Light's eyebrows rose and eyes widened. He ran down the hallway and silently pushed open the door to L's white room.

L laid in his bed, the light sheets twisted around his sweaty, thin body, a scared look on his sleeping face, illuminated by the moonlight pouring in through the window. "Y-Yuki…" he whimpered in his sleep. Light walked over to his large bed and crawled over to L, placing his hands on his shoulders and shaking him slightly. "NO!" he howled, his body shooting up, his large onyx eyes wide and afraid.

Light inched away to avoid being punched by accident by L. L panted in front of him, his eyes watering. "You…you were talking in your sleep." he mumbled lamely. L stopped panting and looked at Light with softer eyes. "I…I apologize for disturbing you Raito-kun."

Things came rushing at Light. _Yuki. Hiro. Murder. Bullet wound. _Light was tempted to blurt out things to L, but stopped himself. _No. I can't. _"Don't worry about it. Are you okay now?"

"You heard what I was saying." It was a statement, not a question.

"…Yes." Light admitted. "But downstairs…I was…reading up on Serial Mass Murder Cases. And found out about a boy named L's family. The parents were murdered and his two siblings went missing."

L said nothing as he picked a spot on Light's shirt and stared at it. "It was your family, wasn't it?"

L again said nothing, as Light moved L's face to look at his. "Tell me who killed your parents. You know."

"It's none of your business, Raito-kun." L whispered coldly, moving Light's hand from under his chin. Glaring at his amber eyes, he accused Light, "I've erased every single file and video on my family that could be accessed publicly. Only the FBI and the NPA could have it, and I _highly_ doubt that you accidentally stumbled upon it."

Light's heart stopped beating. He had left a loop hole. If L found out that he had hacked into the NPA Database System, that would make his suspicion to be Kira even higher.

"L," Light said, ignoring the question. "Your brother and sister killed your parents didn't they? They murdered them." The statement hit L hard but his breathing remained calm. "And how do you suppose that's it, Raito-kun?" Light scowled at the older man. "I've deduced that since they went missing, the chances that they killed your parents are high. It doesn't surprise me that they went missing, and maybe if you had gone missing also that they might not have done it. But they left you behind! They--"

"They didn't leave me behind. I told them to get out." L cut him off curtly. Light looked at him with a slight 'Ah-ha!' look. A feeling of dread came over L as he realize he let loose more information.

Exhaling, Light looked at his partner, his amber eyes less fierce now. "L, you can tell me. Stop guarding yourself- it's me. You can tell me." he told him softly. Looking up at Light, his shaggy black hair going into his eyes, L breathed in. "I cannot. You could be Kira. Kira won't and doesn't care about me. Kira wants to kill me and now Kira knows my name."

Moonlight seemed to have a trance on Light, who couldn't get over how L looked like in the moon, his pale skin glowing, black hair lightened and onyx eyes twinkling. However, L's statement snapped him out of his trance. L expected Light to glare at him, to perhaps even punch him. But Light just had a sad, hopeless look in his eyes at he looked into L's.

"You may think that, but if you can think about me being Kira, I don't see how you can't think that I actually care about you," Light whispered. He got up from the bed, and turned his back to L. "Because I actually do." he finished. He started to walk away, but a pale, frail hand caught his.

"Raito…" L's meek voice begged. Light turned around to see L's pale face, his onyx eyes watery and shiny.

"Y-Yes, Eh-L?" Light stuttered, looking down at L's hand which had wrapped around his own expertly. Light then looked up at L. "I…" L started. "I'm glad we're friends."

Light felt somewhat disappointed with L's reply. "I…I'm glad we're friends, too, Ryuuzaki." he then nodded and proceeded to leave the room, but found that even though L's hand appeared frail, it was quite strong, and he wouldn't let Light leave quite yet. So as he pulled Light back to him, pale lips caught Lights.

This wasn't a passionate, everlasting kiss, no. This was a soft, sweet, first kiss. L's lips moved against Light's, and for a second, Light didn't respond. This drove L crazy, as he tried once again, this time finally getting a response from the younger man. Light caught L's other hand and twined his fingers around his, and for a few moments, both men forgot everything that was going on. Serial Mass Murderers, Kira, and the past. For a few moments, things were perfect.

Then things came crashing down on both Detectives. How L could be kissing him enemy. Kira. How Light could be falling in love with the man he was supposed the kill. How Light's sister was being held hostage by Murderers. Breaking apart, the two men, panting, exchanged looks at each other awkwardly. "I…I'm sorry!" L exclaimed, inching closer to Light, examining whether he was okay or not. Light held up his hands up. "No, it's fine! I…I think I'm going to go to sleep!" he replied awkwardly. "Goodnight, L!"

Light hopped up from the bed and turned his back, leaving. But again, L halted him with his sugary soft, sad words.

"No…please, don't leave…" he mumbled. Light turned around and looked at L, his face again sad and hopeless.

"I…" Light started, but he had no idea what to say.

"My parents…were killed… in this house…please don't leave me alone here…" L begged.

This was the first time in his entire life that he had seen someone, let alone L, look so scared, lost, and lonely. Light tried to smile at L. "Alright, L, I'll stay here tonight. Just let me go get a pillow and blanket from my room." he said, and started towards the door again.

"No, Raito-kun, you can sleep with me on the bed."

Light raised his eyebrow.

"Well it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before, Raito-kun…" L replied to Light's raised eyebrow. L shifted over in the bed, making room for Light.

Light nodded with a tiny smile for the first time in a while now. Laying down next to L, the moonlight pouring over the both of them, Light closed his eyes. He listened to the silence of the night disrupted by the soft, even breathing of L, and as if it was a lullaby, Light drifted off to sleep easily tonight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**MWUAHAHAHA! I love this chapter, I finally got to write some L x Light fluff. Er, apologies if you find it their relationship a bit rushed, but please, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please press the little bluish-purple button and submit a nice review. ****J**

**Oh, and a big thanks to my Onii-chan, who reviewed for one of the chapters, and another thanks to Nokturnal Augury for being such an awesome reviewer. **


	7. Chapter 7: Realization, Denial

**Rejuvenation **

Summary: Body shaking, heavy breathing. As he stared into his parents' dead eyes, Sayu broke the silence. "Aaaah!!" He'd kill the murderer. But will he find out his name and face before he comes for Sayu and Raito? For once, Kira was helpless.

Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: L X LIGHT !

Notes: In this story, the original story goes up to the handcuffed part and L doesn't die! The investigation team arrests Mikami and L declares the case solved…I know it sounds stupid but for the sake of this story, this takes place right after Mikami was arrested, but the month is sometime a few days before Christmas.

**A/N: Haha, I love how everyone thinks that Yuki and Hiro are the murderers. Oh, and by the way, this story won't be that long -- 10 - 15 chapters? Unless I change my mind of course. Argh, L is going to be a little weird in this chapter. I know he was OOC in the other one but human emotions do that to a guy. But back to the quiet-ish L… for a little bit, he'll act like last night's events didn't happen? BTW, Raito is still killing, I've just not written it. Also -- the next few chapters are going to be real action packed - lots will get explained quickly. I know it may be a bit rushed but I don't want this story to get too long, you know? Anyway, here's the newest chapter and thanks to all the great reviewers! **

**WARNINGS: Homosexuality, Angst, Sadness, Plot-Twistingness!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rejuvenation - Chapter 7: Realization - Denial**

"_Now, Raito-san. That was hugely unnecessary, I haven't yet hurt you." _

How did it feel to be threatened, to have the lower hand in a fight for the last of your family?

"_It's no use. Even if you get away tonight we will find you. You can't run and hide." _

How did it feel, to feel completely unsafe and unguarded, to feel like someone was waiting around each corner to grab and kill you?

"_I don't know what to do… kill these two now? _

How did it feel, to have your breath stop and blood run cold, to know that at any moment the last of your family could die in the time it takes for you to inhale again?

"_Tell you what, Raito-kun. Twenty-seven days, I'll stick with the plan. You have twenty-seven days to try and find us. Try to, if you can. Seeing you try so hard then fail miserably will be fun to watch. We'll kill them in front of your eyes. Your lovely Misa Amane… your precious Sayu…. And beloved Ryuuzaki. Watch us kill them in front of your eyes…see how you're going to fail…then we'll kill you too."_

How did it feel to think that this could actually happen?

"_Go home, L. You'll just die if you stay by me. I couldn't save my mother. My father. And now he has Sayu and Misa." _

How did it feel to speak the truth? It felt like Light.

Light woke up with a sharp intake of breath, clutching the side of his stomach. His eyes shifted around quickly, his body tense and drenched with perspiration, although he was still laying down. He looked straight ahead - he was currently on his side, and looked at L's sleeping face. His sighed softly with ease for a moment, but he could still not forget the horror. The nightmare stung his very core, the words clung to his mind like bats to a cave, and with that, he got up and exited the room, shutting the door with the a soft click. But not before taking one more longing glance at the sleeping man on the bed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When L awoke Light wasn't there. A feeling of anxiety, dread and worry came over him like storm as he jumped up from the bed and wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Had he scared away his partner by kissing him? He sure hoped not. But as he rushed into the kitchen noisily, he faced a black shirt clad back and sighed with relief - there was Light pouring some coffee for himself. Light turned around at the sound of L's bare feet walking over the tile and offered a small smile. "Good morning, Ryuuzaki."

L looked away for a moment. "Good morning, Raito-kun. Shall we get to work?" he asked, walking over to the fridge and taking about a piece of cake.

"We shall … but if no one's lived in here for a long time, how is there cake in the fridge and not spoiled?" Light asked curiously, taking a closer look at the white, frosted cake with plump strawberries on top. L grinned. "I have Wutari re-stock when I'm around here."

"Where _is _Wutari?" Light asked, looking left and right, trying to spot the old man. "Does he sleep here?" L shook his head. "No, he has his own house to sleep in, he has his own kids to take care of."

"You mean the Wammy Kids?" Light asked, taking a long sip of his black coffee. L nodded. "Of course."

Light took his coffee with him as they walked over to living room, and again, rested his back against the couch as he began to look through the files and research through everything. L sat next to him, his own laptop flipped open. If you didn't know, you'd think it was a 'I can type faster than you,' contest. But of course that was not the case. The two geniuses worked quickly, efficiently, exchanging thoughts every so often. Nothing strange about that - except that L wouldn't look Light in the face.

"Uh, Ryuuzaki," Light started, pausing before he started to type again. "Where is the investigation team?" he asked curiously.

"Watari is delivering the message to them that I want them here. They will be here shortly and are staying with us in the house." L replied, not taking his eyes off the screen, his pale yet strong hands still typing. Then, Light's stomach growled.

This was not a simple, grr. This was a loud growl, the one you would hear from a rabid dog or ferocious bear.

"Err. Hungry Raito-kun?" L asked with slight amusement. Light nodded solemnly. "Yes. Do you have anything…normal? Like an apple?"

"Appppplllleeeeeeeeees…" wailed Ryuk from behind him. Light admitted that Ryuk really should have his apples. When he started to twist his body up like a pretzel inhumanly and dance at the same time wailing about apples, is when Light got really worried about the Shinigami.

L thought about it quickly. "There's fruit in the fridge, instant noodles and ramen in the cupboard and canned soups." he explained, then went back to his research. Light thought about getting something to eat but then decided that this case was too important. Perhaps when the investigation team got there, he'd eat, but not now. If it killed him, he'd find Sayu first, then afterwards, he could feast on one of her great meals. But for now, it was time to search.

Light's brow furrowed as he frowned with annoyance. Things just didn't make sense anymore. According to his data, none of the other victims had been taken hostage like they had taken Sayu and Misa. There was a very distinct pattern and this had just broken it. Then, as if L was reading his mind, he said, "You know, Raito-kun, you're the last on the list. All of the Kira suspects that the murderers have killed, none of them could possibly be Kira, because Kira is still killing." L stopped typing for a moment and looked at Light with a serious look.

"You're suggesting I'm Kira? Again?" Light asked with an annoyed tone. L nodded and stared at him. "I suppose it is a bit suspicious. But perhaps the real Kira was not on the list?"

"The murderers seem to know its you. Or else they would not be acting so rash with Misa-san and Sayu-chan." L narrowed his dark onyx eyes, looking ominous.

"Perhaps they've deduced the fact about me being the last on the list, making it quite suspicious, I agree. But honestly, Ryuuzaki, you can't accuse me of being Kira right now, and you know that too." Light said simply looking into those narrowed black eyes. Then with that, he turned back to the screen.

…_very suspicious, Raito-kun._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Light turned the metal knob to crank up the hot water, and the water coming from the shower head pounded down harder like heavy rain on his naked, tanned body. _That was so close… _his mind uttered bitterly. He couldn't afford to let such things slip, to leave such big loopholes just because he was distracted. He was Kira-sama. Kira would save his sister and reign over the world as god.

Then someone tapped the bathroom door noisily. Light poked his head out and saw that L had entered the washroom. _What the hell? I didn't lock the door? _"What do you want, Ryuuzaki?" he asked with annoyance. He slid open the shower door a little bit, his chiseled chest soaked, the clear water running over it, his auburn hair sticking to his face. L stood there, an awkward look on his pale face as he used his foot to scratch his other uncomfortably, hiding the swelling organ underneath his baggy jeans.

"Um… I was going to stay here and make sure you weren't doing anything, Raito-kun. After all, you may be Kira," L replied. Light growled. "It was one thing to be attached to you. I thought that was done, now you're simply invading my privacy."

L shrugged, a light pink blush threatening to appear on his white face. He lowered the toilet seat and sat down, bringing his knees up, to perhaps hide a throbbing organ? _Great. First romantic attraction now sexual attraction. Perfect._

"You still wont be able to see what I'm doing -- this is pointless!" Light argued, glaring at the older man. L smirked. "You're right I suppose I should join you in the shower." he smiled innocently.

"GET OUT!"

L chuckled, and exited the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shutting the door behind him, L proceeded into that snow white room he was so scared of. Opening the silver colored chest, he lifted up the picture frame again. Looking into his brother and sisters' amber eyes. Then at his father's identical onyx eyes, and how he wished he was still alive. It had taken a lot for L to not yell at Soichiro Yagami - - that he was Lawliet's son. But he couldn't…he just couldn't.

"You know, Ryuuzaki, I can't help but to wonder why your siblings look like younger versions of the murderers." Light said sadistically.

"Never." L spat out. "They wouldn't. What do they have against Kira?!"

"You never know." Light replied, softer this time. L looked over at him numbly. "Don't kill them."

Light blinked. "If they're the ones who killed my parents I'll kill them with my bare hands." he muttered darkly. L narrowed his eyes. "Is that a confession?" Light laughed bitterly. "It's me, being angry. It's them, isn't it?"

Ryuk, floating softly behind Light, sighed sadly, his Shinigami eyes portraying as much sadness as they could. "Oh, Raito… if you only knew," he whispered, but Light's sensitive ears caught it. "You'll find out soon enough."

"It…it couldn't be." L denied. "It can't be! They aren't cold blooded killers!"

"They could be. They could kill your parents easily. And they have killed the Kira Suspects easily." Light reasoned. L shook his head, shaggy hair becoming messier as he turned away from Light, putting the frame back in the chest.

_It…can't…be._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TA DAA! Here's the new chapter. I'm sorry I took so long with it, I totally had a writers block. … thanks to Nokturnal Augury for her support. I can't wait to post the next chapter and the one after that! Ohohoho will you all be surprised! …well hopefully!

R&R PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8: Cake

**Rejuvenation **

Summary: Body shaking, heavy breathing. As he stared into his parents' dead eyes, Sayu broke the silence. "Aaaah!!" He'd kill the murderer. But will he find out his name and face before he comes for Sayu and Raito? For once, Kira was helpless.

Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: L X LIGHT !

_Notes: In this story, the original story goes up to the handcuffed part and L doesn't die! The investigation team arrests Mikami and L declares the case solved…I know it sounds stupid but for the sake of this story, this takes place right after Mikami was arrested, but the month is sometime a few days before Christmas._

**A/N: IT'S BEEN MORE THAN A MONTH SINCE I UPDATED! And I am so terribly sorry, and yes, here is my inexcusable excuse. I have just moved to a new house, so naturally the cable guy couldn't come until the 20****th****. Then, I started to write the new chapter, BUT, my computer itself couldn't connect to the new wireless internet we've installed cause of virus'. So, we had to take it to future shop … where they wiped away the near-ready chapter 8.**

**And then on top of that, I had senior girls' volleyball tryouts, which went pretty good. I wasn't on any team last year so making it to 2/3 of the cuts made me happy, even if in the end I did get cut. Junior Volleyball Tryouts started just two weeks ago, so I've been busy training, too. The list for who makes it goes up after Thanksgiving!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I mean wow, almost 80 for just 7 chapters! I'm pleased with myself, thank you so much.**

**But the wait is over, here is chapter 8!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rejuvenation - Chapter 8: Cake**

Chewing numbly on the fluffy vanilla cake, L grasped the fork between his thumb and forefinger, as always. He was quite thankful about the fact Watari always re stocked his food and drinks, especially in his time of need where he endured pain from even sitting at this dinner table. He knew that Watari had always favored him a tiny bit, back when he lived at Wammy's House, but Watari put his life on the line for him. He'd have to remember to thank the old man.

The silver yet comfortable chair that he and Light sat on currently shined innocently in the white room, the slate grayish table contrasting with the whole room magnificently. This table… Where he, Yuki, Hiro, and his father would eat the delicious dinners that his mother prepared each and every night for them, ranging from traditional Japanese food, to fun, hearty Western food. Ever since Yuki and Hiro had turned 10, they seemed to resent their parents little by little, and he recalled his younger self asking them why. Their answer was vague and was useless information to him at the time.

"_Onii-chan, Nee-chan," Little L called out to his siblings as they walked down their street. "Why do you resent To-san and Ka-san so much lately?" _

_His siblings stopped and turned towards their brother. Yuki, young and innocent looking, grabbed his hand. "Because, Nii-chan, they're evil." Hiro whacked Yuki lightly. "Yuki-chan…" he said in a warning tone. "Yeah, yeah…" she said, turning back around and continuing to walk._

_[Oniichan - older brother. Nee-chan - little sister. To-san - Dad. Ka-san - Mom._

Although it was little and seemed insignificant, L knew better. The genius decided the best thing to do would be to be able to recall everything that happened, any key things they had said or done ever since Hiro had turned 10.

"Raito-kun," L started, clearing his throat. "Why do you think that my siblings could be responsible for the murders?" he asked. He was truly curious as to why he thought that.

Light blinked, then opened his mouth to speak. "I know that I usually have solid evidence or great reasoning, but this time all I can say is that it's human intuition."

This time it was L's turn to look confused. But only for a second - this is L we're talking about. "I expected a little more from a genius like yourself, Raito-kun… but I understand. You _have _beenaffected personally this time." L sighed.

"That's not it," Light growled. "Definitely not." L gave him a look. "Then what could it be, Raito-kun?"

"…Screw you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Around 9pm, pulling on his beige coat and black scarf tastefully, Light opened the door, the cold air from the outside chilling his bones. After the last few days inside, he had no idea how much colder it had gotten. He waved his goodbye to Ryuuzaki, promising to be back in less than an hour, saying he needed air to think. Rubbing his hands together, he pulled the doorknob shut and walked down the porch, through the large gate and down the street, which was unusually quiet. This was Tokyo, for god's sake, it was never quiet…

Shoving his hands into his pockets to keep warm, he looked up at the sky for a moment.

"So, Ryuk." he said simply, turning to the Shinigami. Ryuk seemed surprised that Light had spoken so directly to him in the middle of a public street. "You seem to know something about the Murderers."

Ryuk blinked his large, round, Shinigami eyes at Light. Light glared at him, and proceeded to interrogate him. "Why are _you _personally involved in this? This is a human matter… not a Shinigami one."

"Raito-kun, I'm not sure what I can say. I already told you it's against Shinigami rules… I cant' say anything." Ryuk replied with a tone of remorse.

"Why not! What CAN you tell me?!"

"Believe me, Raito-kun, I want to… but I actually can't." Ryuk told him. "If I could, I would."

"Think. Listen to your Shinigami rules, but work around them … what _can _you tell me? Give me cryptic clues if you have to!"

"…Never make deals until you're sure they can be repaid. I am the owner of 2 Death Notes… Psychics." Ryuk told him after thinking hard for a few moments.

Light looked confused. "Never make deals until you're sure they can be repaid. You are the owner of 2 Death Notes… and, Psychics?"

"In a way, yes, Psychics."

"How does that help!" Light gritted his pearly white teeth together in a distasteful expression.

"Psychics…Psychics aren't real!" he muttered.

Ryuk glared hard at him. "Just like how Shingami and Death Notes aren't real?"

Light scowled, then turned around and began to walk. The two walked in silence, Ryuk avoiding speaking and Light thinking as hard as he could. _That damn Shinigami. What kind of information is that!_

That wasn't the oddest thing, though. As Light stopped to see where he was, he found himself in front of one of the most popular, albeit expensive bakeries in town. He walked up the walkway into the bakery and pushed the doors open, heat warming his body too quickly. Looking through some of the cakes they had on display, his eyes lingered on a vanilla cake, vanilla frosting iced on in a way that was messy yet beautiful. A strawberry lay on top, cut into 4's, laid out on the cake like petals of a flower. Chocolate sauce swirled around in an elegant pattern, and even on the vanilla icing, Light could see the even lighter, nearly translucent icing that was drawn on expertly.

"May I interest you in our Vanilla Specialty?" asked a sales man standing over the glass counters, his black hair gelled up and suit hanging on his well formed body.

"Yes, may I please purchase 2 slices of that?" Raito asked, reaching for his wallet.

"But of course. That will be 3,000 yen."

_Holy Shit. That much for 2 slices of a cake?!_

Light smiled with a slight nervousness, and fished the money out of his wallet. Then, with his bagged cake, he walked home, the sky producing soft floating snow as he did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The shuffling of the bag was the only noise as Light pushed open the door to his new abode. Pushing the beautiful door open, he stepped inside, warmth seeping through his cold clothes and into his body. Stripping off the items he deemed unnecessary in an indoor, warm setting. Then, with a slight smile, he walked up into the kitchen, finding L fast asleep in the same chair Light had left him in. Smiling, Raito took out a plate and placed the first piece of cake on it, and placed it in front of the sleeping L.

Then, magic took hold.

L's head shot up and he looked straight at the cake in front of him. Spots of drool threatened to come out of his mouth but he resisted and instead looked up at Light.

"What is this, Raito-kun?" he had a curious look on his face.

"Why, it's a cake, L." Light replied with a look.

"I know what it is!" L chuckled. "But why did you get it for me? I've seen this cake at the bakery… it's expensive!"

"I was walking and I found myself over there, so I thought I'd pick you up something you might like." L told him, holding a silver fork in front of L's nose.

And as always, L, who could never resist such a treat, snatched the fork, placing it between his thumb and index finger. He held the fork in such a way that it hovered above it, unsure of what to do. "I wish I didn't have to destroy such a beautiful cake…" he mumbled sadly.

Then, he severed it. Pulling a big chunk out and shoving it down his throat, Light could do nothing but laugh and take a seat.

"Eh…Hey, Ryuuzaki," Light said, looking at him with big eyes. "Doesn't it bother you to stay in this house, especially for the investigation?"

Suddenly, the cake in L's mouth, although sweet and cruelly beautiful, felt dry in his mouth. Chewing it slowly, he swallowed.

"This house could contain valuable clues for the investigation." he said, with no emotion on his face nor laced in his voice.

To this, Light could only nod, and leave the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I'm sorry that this chapter couldn't be longer. I promise the next one will be better! **

**- x.chibininja**


	9. Chapter 9: Driven Mad

**Rejuvenation **

Summary: Body shaking, heavy breathing. As he stared into his parents' dead eyes, Sayu broke the silence. "Aaaah!!" He'd kill the murderer. But will he find out his name and face before he comes for Sayu and Raito? For once, Kira was helpless.

Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: L X LIGHT !

_Notes: In this story, the original story goes up to the handcuffed part and L doesn't die! The investigation team arrests Mikami and L declares the case solved…I know it sounds stupid but for the sake of this story, this takes place right after Mikami was arrested, but the month is sometime a few days before Christmas._

**A/N: Hello dear friends! I'm sorry for yet another long long long update. I made the Volleyball Team, which means 3 practices a week and 1 game a week. Volleyball is just one of my more important responsibilities, but don't fret, I've not forgotten about this story!**

**- Notes, yes, I've made the days pass by quickish. So now, it's Christmas Eve for Light and the others.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rejuvenation - Chapter 9: Driven Mad**

The next day, the investigation team moved in. And although Light would never admit it, he didn't want them there, invading the privacy L shared with him. Okay, so maybe he just wanted to be alone in this house with L. But again, he would never admit it.

Everyone mumbled a greeting to L and Light, and proceeded to bring their small suitcases up to their rooms. L leaned forward, his head down as they passed by, which was slightly unusual, considering it was L. It was odd how sullen everyone was. Within twenty minutes after arriving, the investigation team was downstairs, feet shuffling one after the other as they all sat down, waiting for instruction from L. He explained what Light and him had already found out, then, told them about his family.

The team stared blankly at the detective, waiting for instruction.

L licked him lips. "…so there you have it. I assume that you'll all know what to do now."

Matsuda blinked, his right eye twitching. "…no. What do we do?"

"Research of course. Anything you can find out on any of L's family… - the Lawliets." Light told him. "Now get to it… we only have 24 days."

The team nodded and clicked at their laptops, cell phones laying limply by their sides. Light stared down at the investigation team with a flicker of hope on his face, then quickly turned to walk into the kitchen, sitting down at the chrome table.

_It's obvious now that that Shinigami has something to do with this whole thing… but what? _He thought to himself impatiently. He quickly tallied everything he knew about Ryuk in his head that could be remotely useful in the future. _That Shinigami has two notebooks, which he really shouldn't. One for his self, one that he dropped into this world._

Wait. Why would he have two?

"'Ey, Raito-kun, what are you thinking about?" came the Shinigami's annoying voice. Raito glared but didn't say anything. Grabbing his coat, he pulled it on and walked out without saying anything. Shutting the door behind him, he made sure that none of the investigation team would follow him out through the gate and down the street.

" Why do you have two Death Notes?" he asked curtly.

Ryuk blinked. "That was awfully rude." he told him.

"Why do you have two Death Notes." he hissed, turning to the Shinigami as soon as he turned to an alleyway.

"…." Ryuk didn't know what to say to this. 'AGAINST SHINIGAMI RULES?' in big block letters, was blinking in his head. But his mouth dried as he realized it wasn't. "I made a deal with some Demons a few years ago," he told him with a glare.

"….a deal?" Light asked, unsure. Something flashed past his eyes, and words echoed through his ears. '_Never make deals until you are sure they can be repaid…_'

"Aren't Demons the same as Shinigami?" Light questioned him, eyes piercing.

Ryuk's eyes widened twice their size and he looked highly offended. "Of course not!" he barked. "Shinigami, as evil as they seem, are needed in this world! There is no Grim Reaper, only us!"

Light eased back. "Then… what are Demons?"

"Demons are pure evil. They come from Old Magick. They kill mercilessly, if allowed walk this world. There are the occasional Demon Masters… the ones that feed on Sorrow. You're lucky a Demon hasn't been allowed, or has crossed into this world! The other Demons feed on souls, and you may wonder how they survive, then. There was an old treaty passed with the Demons, stating we Shinigami delivered nearly dead souls to them. There is no other worse fate then having your soul devoured by demons, so the Shinigami Lord judges which souls are devoured, and which go peacefully. Although there is no Heaven, nor Hell, they can be at peace."

Many things ran through Lights head, whom, up until now, had thought Demons were not real. But if he had Shinigami now, he supposed anything could happen. "Why would a demon have a Death Note?"

This time for sure, the words crushed Ryuk's mind. "That's against Shinigami rules… I can't tell you."

Light clenched his teeth and exhaled. "What did you give to these Demons in order to get a second Death Note?"

"…Souls. There's nothing more Demons like than Pure Souls. The ones that are untainted… the ones that would have gone peacefully."

"What do you mean?"

Without warning or a word, the Shinigami turned around and floated back towards the House. Light scowled and ran after him, and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself. He was on a public street in the afternoon. The last thing he needed was to be suspected of being crazy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He got back after dark. Opening the door without knocking, Light pushed the door open and unlaced his shoes. Shaking off like a wet dog coming in from the snow, he stripped off his jacket and hung it up, noticing that it was nearly colder in the house than outside. L was the first to notice him. "Hello, Raito-kun."

"Hello." he mumbled back. Looking around the room, he heard nothing but the quiet rustles of paper coming from L doing his work. "Where is the team?"

"Decided to go to the NPA for the ball. I told them I would wait here for you and possible go, or stay. Depending on what you would like, of course." L replied, not looking up.

Light shook his head, then sat down on the couch to relax a moment. "It's so quiet… and it's cold."

L rubbed his hands together. "I noticed. Check the thermometer, Raito-kun?" Light quickly walked to the white screen and dial on the wall. It read 8 degrees celcius, and Light turned to L and gave him a funny look. "It's 8 degrees in here, L." L cocked his head, got up and walked to the dial.

"One of the investigation members " L exclaimed, cranking it higher.

"…_big brother_…." came a soft, lyrical voice. "… _big brother…._" it repeated.

The voice was ghost like to L's voice. Had it really been so many years since he heard it?

"_L… little brother…" _came another, more masculine voice. _"L…." _

"HIRO! YUKI!" his scream came rippling through the house. Light winced when he heard it.

_These aren't the same voices as the murderers… _Light thought in his head. And he was right.

"NO L!" he cried, making a move towards the surprise-stricken detective. He reached his arms to him, but L darted out of the way, looking frantically around for his lost brother and sister. Any traces of the cool, collected L from minutes ago was gone.

"Hiro!!" he yelled again. "YUKI?!" he screams were ones of surprise, hope and terror all together. It came from deep within him ad echoed throughout the empty house.

"_Son! Please come! Please! PLEASE, L! Help!" _following that voice, came a manlier one. "_L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

"…O-O-OKA-SAN! OTO-SAN!!!!!"

L followed the voice up the stairs and into the room with the chest in it. Light darted up the stairs after him, but it seemed that the hunch-backed Young man could run fast. L sat on his knees in the doorway, looking up at two figures blankly. Light approached the doorway, both excitedly, worriedly, and hesitantly at the same time. And it was the scene he saw there that would scar him for days.

There stood, an older couple, one with black hair, the woman with brown. They had sad, lonely faces, clutching to them two children. They were, from what Light could tell, Yuki and Hiro. "L… please… we're so… lonely… please…come with us…" his mother whispered, her voice broken.

"O-oka-san…" L gasped out, scratching deeply into the white door, trying to raise to his feet.

"NO L," Light hollered, forcing himself to scream. Kneeling, he clutched at the older man, with the intent of keeping him away from these people - his family. "THEY ARE NOT YOUR FAMILY."

Sense came flooding through L's body, as his pupils came back to regular size.

"_No… L… it's us.. Please… come back to us_…"

"You are dead." he whispered firmly. "You aren't real." he said, in the tone you would not argue with. Ryuk sniffed the air behind Light.

"Light ! I smell … Demons!"

Light's eyes became wide as he stiffened. L's 'family' glared at Light, and then stared with evil smiles gleaming in the moonlight at Ryuk. Then, without moving or turning away, the 4 of the Lawliet family disappeared, the shadows seemingly absorbing them.

It was then, that L fainted.

- - - - - - -

Can I hear a woot woot! A month and I finally update… apologies, and this time, yes I again blame volleyball. The days I have practice (2 of 5), I come home, eat, relax then sleep. The days I don't have practice (2 of 5) I stay to watch Volleyball games. The last weekday of the week (1 of 5), I have a volleyball game, which I play in. On Saturday, I go out, and on Sunday, I go out! IM SORRY! But here I am! Sorry it took so long, but this is a twist, is it not? MWUAHAHHAHAHA … hope you enjoy this!


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet

**Rejuvenation **

Summary: Body shaking, heavy breathing. As he stared into his parents' dead eyes, Sayu broke the silence. "Aaaah!!" He'd kill the murderer. But will he find out his name and face before he comes for Sayu and Raito? For once, Kira was helpless.

Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: L X LIGHT !

_Notes: In this story, the original story goes up to the handcuffed part and L doesn't die! The investigation team arrests Mikami and L declares the case solved…I know it sounds stupid but for the sake of this story, this takes place right after Mikami was arrested, but the month is sometime a few days before Christmas._

**A/N: 10****th**** chapter anniversary! Whoot! I'm very very pleased with the feedback so far… almost 100 reviews! MWAH - HAH, so happy! Well, here's the new chapter… I somehow think this story will surpass the 'oh, it will only be about 10 chapters long' … LOL, sorry. It'll most likely be 20 chapters.. O.O … Sorry for taking so long again - but Merry Christmas ). **

_Warnings: Yaoi, 'Mentally Ill L', Traumatized Light, Possible Sexual Scenes (Yaoi), homosexual fluff, coarse language, sexuality, etc._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rejuvenation - Chapter 10: Sweet **

_The man stood there, tall and dark. If it hadn't been the sadistic look on his face, he would also be handsome, as his son was. In alleyway, dark, shaded by the shadows in the night, he grinned at the young man who stood before him, hands behind his back. The young man who stood his ground against him, his white shirt shining against the light of the moon, blue jeans covering half his foot and his heels, which were, bare, as usual looked less nervous than expected. Wind ruffled L's hair, and a chill seeped through his clothing into his body. He shivered. _

_"O-oto-san…" his lips formed each syllable of the word carefully, whispering silvery soft, carried to the older mans' ears by the wind._

_"L-kun," the man said with a evil smile. "It's been a long time, son." _

_"O-oto-san…" L again repeated slowly. He wanted so desperately to retreat, to step back or run away, but his heart and feet did not respond. The older man let a tear roll out of his right eye and down his cheek. A single tear, glistening in the starlight. He pulled from behind him, a knife in his right hand. A red-alert warning filled L's body, as his body finally gave in to L's mind's commands. Taking a small step back, his faced paled as he realized, he was against a stone cold wall. There was no escaping this terrible scene. His father took a full step forward, knife hanging limply by his side. "L-kun… forgive me…" he whispered._

White.

L saw nothing but white. A white wall. A white ceiling. White curtains, waving from the breeze outside. A cold breeze. Prying his eyes open, the room he slept in was illuminated by the moonlight, pouring in from open curtains. Terror struck his body - was he sleeping in the same white room in which he had seen his deceased mother and father, his missing - possibly dead - brother and sister? Sitting up quickly, he saw he was not in the house at all. On his right was an odd looking machine, which displayed a screen with a heart monitor going on at a steady pace. Looking at his right arm, he realized he was hooked up to it.

He was in a hospital.

Sighing, the young detective rest his back against the head board, and pulled his knees up to his chest. 

"L, you're awake." came a masculine but gentle voice. Turning to his left, sitting by the large picture window was Light, faint black rings around his eyes, as if they were insulting the older detectives raccoon eyes.

"Raito-kun… what… happened…?" L said, more slowly than he intended. He didn't mean to sound so weak.

"You mean… after….?" Light mumbled in response, unsure if it was a wise subject to bring up. His fingers trembled in the chill of the night, so he got up silently and edged the window closed, the fluttering white blinds coming to a halt.

"Yes, I mean after that… event." L said, looking for the word thoughtfully, choosing the word carefully. Light sighed. "You fainted," he explained easily. "When you fainted, I tried waking you up, but you wouldn't. Your breathing became very shallow, so I called an ambulance."

L growled at his self in his head. How could he allow himself to be so weak? "I see…" he said, a grim look on his face. _Who were those people? …they couldn't have been my family. Were they imposters? … no, I'd recognize that look on Mother's face, any day…_

Light continued. "When we got to the hospital, your breathing had gone shallower. The doctors took you away, told me to wait, and wouldn't tell me what happened. A few hours later, they told me that something within you had hurt you, but they couldn't tell what. It had knocked you out -- sort of winded you from inside. They said you'd be slipping in and out of life until it remained at either dead or alive state." Light said softly. L's eyes widened ever so softly. All he had done was see his 'parents and siblings' and faint. "How could that have happened if all I did was faint?" L asked him, staring out the window.

Light frowned. "Like I told you. They said it was something internal."

- - - - - - - - - - -

**L's Point Of View **

I could hear faint speech, but it was blurred. My usually sharp ears weren't working for me today, while L talked to the reception people and paid the hospital bill. Raito-kun told me that I had been in the hospital for 2 days. Although Raito would never admit it, there was a 87 percent chance of him, being a bit mad at me inside. Here was Raito Yagami, a young, genius detective in training, his parents slain and sister kidnapped. He had only 20 days left, and here I was, fainting and nearly dying on him. Some friend I am.

I was sitting in one of the comfortable white chairs waiting for Raito to finish. I felt unusually impatient, which was odd. My right ear was itchy, and there was a heavy weight on my chest like I was riding an amusement park ride. One moment, my breathing was shallow, and the next it was okay. I notified the doctors about it, they checked me out, but said I was fine. I really didn't feel so sure, but I needed to proceed home and help Raito and the Investigation Team figure this out.

- - - - - - -

**Light's Point of View**

We're sitting in the cab now. It's a little after 1am, so it surprised me that all the cabs weren't all taken up by young Japanese people, teens coming home drunk or high from parties. I regret somewhat that I was never able to be one of these people - - the ones who live life without care, the ones who sit in super-charged cars or dance to trance, pouring out of large speakers, bass pounding. But I realize I am not one who is cut out for life like that. A party or two here, but then my mind would take over, and it would bring me home to sit down at my desk and study. L's staring at me intently. I noticed earlier he was sort of twitching, now he seems to have taken an interest in my face, or he's looking past me and out the window and the Tokyo city night life, the one I could have had.

But no. In exchange for a happy, party life, I took on the path of a genius college student, detective in training. I took on the path of the one trying to find out who killed his parents, who's taken his sister hostage, and where his best friends' siblings have gone.

What a lonely, and tragic life this is.

- - - - - - - -

**Regular Point of View **

Light and L arrived at the house in promptly 10 minutes. Pushing the door open, Light allowed L to step in before him. Following the older man inside the house, he shut the door with his leg and kicked off his snow-littered shoes. The house was light, so the investigation team was surely inside. 30 seconds following L kicking off his shoes, Mogi, Matsuda, Aizawa, and Ukita all rushed to L, faces excited but at the same time serious.

"Ryuuzaki! You're okay?" Aizawa asked, out of breath from dashing towards the door. As the grown men all crowded around Ryuuzaki, Light held up his hands in a 'back off' gesture. "Give him air, guys…" he muttered with a dark look. The investigation team backed off a little, and watched L trek up the stairs and onto the main floor into the living room. L took a seat in a snow white arm chair and pressed a hand against his sweaty forehead, which made no sense because it was cold outside and room temperature inside.

"I'm not feeling too well," L said, his onyx eyes dull with exhaustion. "I'll be sleeping a bit earlier tonight. Goodnight." he told them. The investigation team watched his retreating back with worry. This was not like L. Not at all.

Laying in his bed, L stared at the ceiling, forehead and face sweaty, eyes tired, breathing through his mouth heavily. He was as tired as when he played tennis against Light - and lost. _What's wrong with me… _ L thought, the words even in his head sounded tired, like he was using every last ounce of strength to think them. _If… this is going to be the… way I think in my head.… how am I to help with the Investigation? _

Then it hit him.

"Raito-kun.……..!!!!!" L yelled at the top of his lungs. "Raito!" Light came dashing up the stairs and pounded into the room. "What is it, L?"

"I now know why I am so tired." L nodded to him. Light looked interested, and stared at him, waiting for him to speak. "Go on…" Light said, when L didn't speak.

"Well, that depends, do you want to help me get better?"

"No matter what it takes."

"I haven't had sweets in 2 days!" he exclaimed, quite out of character. Light was startled by the yelling, and he jumped back. The look on L's face told him everything. "What would you like me to go get you…?"

L smiled longingly before gunning off the long list of sweets, starting with a package of 1000 sugar cubes to compliment his tea…

- - - - - - - - -

When Light left, L felt a bit guilty. Sure, to get him up and running again, he would need his sweets, and that's exactly what the investigation team needed.

But the truth was, there was a reason he wanted Light to go.

Unlike L, Light was distracting. The smart, cunning brains underneath the pretty boy image. His Auburn, almost copper hair arranged on his head without much effort, the dark colored suit contrasting against his deep skin, brown eyes warm but small. L possessed very little beauty within him - shaggy black hair, ghost like skin, onyx eyes to match his hair. Skinny, athletic only tennis. The same outfit everyday; long-sleeved white shirt that did nothing for the tone of his skin, and blue jeans. L would never, however, admit that he had the same outfit lined up in a row in his closet. No, he did not wear the same clothing everyday: L valued hygiene. So, he simply bought 6 copies of the same outfit.

Light was handsome. More so than L, and L could admit that. But it was the attractiveness, the brains, the attitude. Everything about Light.

- And it was driving L _crazy. _

Shaking the thoughts off his head, L growled and laid back onto the headboard, pulling his knees up to his chest. He rolled his eyes at himself, and huffed. Throwing the warm covers off his self, he stepped off the bed, his exhaustion catching up with him. At that moment, L's sensitive ears detected the door opening, and unlike the other men in the house, it was shut quietly. He knew that it was Light.

Walking hastily down the stairs to greet the young genius and his sweets, sweat rolled down L's brow. _How can I be sweating from simply walking, _L thought to himself in disgust. _This is disgraceful. I may be underweight but I'm healthier than that. _He rounded the corner to see Light, fresh snowflakes nestled in his hair, the tips melting. He looked like a wet puppy. A really light wet puppy - sort of the opposite to what L looked like when he came in from the snow.

Light would drive L crazy before the investigation even started. __

Great. 

- - - -- - - - - - - -

**Disgusting Chapter - I'm sorry ( … I tried keeping this chapter light-hearted since it's Christmas but geez. Forgive me, and try to enjoy this chapter.**

x.chibininja


	11. Chapter 11: Stolen

**Rejuvenation **

Summary: Body shaking, heavy breathing. As he stared into his parents' dead eyes, Sayu broke the silence. "Aaaah!!" He'd kill the murderer. But will he find out his name and face before he comes for Sayu and Raito? For once, Kira was helpless.

Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: L X LIGHT !

_Notes: In this story, the original story goes up to the handcuffed part and L doesn't die! The investigation team arrests Mikami and L declares the case solved…I know it sounds stupid but for the sake of this story, this takes place right after Mikami was arrested, but the month is sometime a few days before Christmas._

**A/N: Hello Hello Everyone. I've had to no internet connection for a while - bullshit, I know. But honestly, my internet adapter malfunctioned T.T …Well, also, you see, I made the basketball team so it'll be a little harder for me to update fast. Yeeah, as you can tell I'm pretty… umm… sporty. But don't you worry, I'll never forget about this story. OH, BTW, this story is NOT AU. I'm just getting… imaginative with this story, LOL. **

**I feel like I've been getting a bit off track with the story, but I'm getting it back. Thanks for sticking around! 112 reviews - so happy ****J**

_Warnings: Yaoi, 'Mentally Ill L', Traumatized Light, __Possible__ Sexual Scenes (Yaoi), homosexual fluff, coarse language, sexuality, etc._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rejuvenation - Chapter 11: Stolen**

The day seemed to go on the same as always. L had his fill of sweets, so his brain functioned regularly. But something bother Light, and that was for sure. Why had Ryuk smelt Demons when L's parents had appeared? He knew that the Shinigami wouldn't tell him - so it was up to his self to figure out _what the hell happened. _

Dark dreams - some would call them nightmares, haunted both detective and genius college student at night. Although neither would ever talk about in, both were bothered - you could even say scared. Dark images, they were as black as night with gleaming eyes, their body shapes hideous. Their eyes pierced, like one look would kill you on sight. The two dreamed of these things - these… monsters, and they didn't know what it was. But both men would never admit it. They wouldn't go for help.

And they knew it.

Light fiddled with his pen for a moment. Gathering all the information he had, he sighed and thought it all over. _Ryuk made a deal with Demons some years ago, to get another Death Note. That questions not only why they had a death note but why Ryuk knew to go ask them. Demons are pure evil from or magick, much different from Shinigami. The world NEEDS Shinigami to function, Demons are here to rival humanity that feed on souls. Demons really like pure souls - that much be some clue. Demon MASTERS are different - much more powerful … they feed on someone's sadness. _

Light looked over all the countless papers of information over and over. By the fifth time, the information bored him. He knew inside out, and just before he started to debate what to do now, he felt someone's eyes staring at him, piercing his back.

"Raito-kun," came an older detective's voice. "Matsuda and I are going to go pick up groceries. The hospital is insisting I go out for a walk - which is why I'm going. We'll be back within the hour." Light inclined his head to glance at the shaggy haired detective through the corners of his eyes. "Alright." Light replied. Turning around, he went back to his pondering.

Usually, L wouldn't care if Light didn't give him any attention at all. But this time, it bothered him. L looked at Light one more time, a curious feeling gathering in the pit of his stomach. And with that, he exited the room.

This was Light's chance. Running up to his room, he gathered his beige coat and a few books into a bag, then threw the one strapped bag over his shoulder. It was only noon, so Light had a lot of time. "I'm headed to the library." he told Mogi passively, once he was back downstairs. "I'm going to search through any old records of anything related to this case."

Mogi gave Light a hasty look, but then nodded. "We'll see you later, Raito-kun."

As much as Light missed Sayu - as much as he needed her back; as Kira, he couldn't neglect his duties. A sad longing ness lingered in his eyes as he stared out at the rather boring part of Tokyo, museums and the such. "Stop here," he said to the man driving the cab. "Thank you." Light handed the man some money and sung his feet over the side of the seat, and walked out onto the sidewalk. He walked up to the dimly lit library, he pushed the doors open and nodded a greeting to the bright, cheery librarian. "Good afternoon, Sir!" she said perkily. Her blonde hair wiggled around her face, bright blue eyes smiling. An elderly woman from behind the younger one turned around and gave her a stern look with her round, pink face. "Tessa-chan! This is a library, be more quiet!" The younger woman stuck her tongue out at her superior.

Light nodded at the two politely and headed for a lonely table hidden behind bookshelves, dark and alone, facing a wall with a large mirror adorning it.. Placing his bag on top of the table, he pulled out three books. One, was history on serial murderers in Tokyo, printed recently. The second, a binder-book filled page after page with investigations conducted both past and future that assisted this case.

The third however - was a black book, it's thin, neat white words staring at him from the cover. The Death Note. Flipping it open to a page halfway through the book. It was a blank page, fresh and crisp. He pulled out his black fountain pen, and opened the first book.

Light was already in a frenzy. Every time he wrote, he felt a bit odd - perhaps crazy. He wasn't though, and he knew it. But as soon as the pen touched the paper, ink already pouring onto the page, he felt powerful, like the whole world was in the palm of his hand. He didn't know how long he was there for - minutes? Hours? He glanced at the two hundredth and second page. A man by the name of Toyotomi Nasuki, from 1998. He raped and killed over 50 women, a modern day Jack the Ripper. He was plain looking, pale skin and hair black against his head. He looked harmless. There were such sick people in the world, and vile almost backed up from Light's stomach as his pen nearly ripped through the page, scrawling out his name.

"What are you doing?" came a happy voice from behind him. Light's hand froze in place, and he turned crookedly to her, his perfect posture ruined. It was the same girl from the entrance, and she was glancing over his shoulder at the Death Note. "Toyotomi Nasuki?" she said curiously, disgust in her voice. "Ugh, that guy that raped 50 women? He's disgusting, a pathetic excuse for a human being." He noticed now, that her blonde hair was pulled into a half ponytail, her lids painted with black liner.

"He should just die. He's a menace to society."

Light smirked. "Yeah. I'm doing a report on him." Light's smirk turned to a smile as she held out her pale, long hand. "My name is Tessa Sakuraba. I'm part American."

_A half-breed, _Light thought disgustedly. _…Perhaps she could be useful. _He continued to smile. "So, Sakuraba-san, won't that other librarian get mad at you for being here?" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps," she chuckled. Wrinkling her nose, she looked at him. "But why would I care what that old hag says?"

Light gave her a hearty fake laughed. "Ha ha ha! I guess you shouldn't. I suppose I should get back to my work. It was nice meeting you, Sakuraba-san." She nodded, and Light turned his back to her, carefully and quickly sliding the book over top of the Death Note.

His breath began to become shaky as he realized if he moved his neck, he'd die. A cold, metal object was being held against it, and blonde hair covered part of his right shoulder. He stared straight ahead, back at his own reflection, and she did too.

"Is Raito-kun killing people with my Death Note?" she whispered, staring at the mirror. "Is Raito-kun killing people with a stolen Death Note? - Mine?"

"S-stolen…" he said shakily. "How is this your…"

Tessa flipped her hair out of her face, her left arm firmly over his shoulders, right hand holding the knife to his neck. Light knew he should be able to move, to knock Tessa off of him and to kill her.

But for some reason, he felt like he was glued down. His lips were stuck together lightly, his throat dry. "Is Raito-kun's sister and girlfriend going to die?" she asked. Tessa spoke as she was talking to someone - someone who wasn't Light. "Is Raito-kun going to suffer?" she flicked her eyes to Raito for half a second, then went back to staring at nothing.

The questions came from her mouth like vomit. "Is Raito-kun going to give Tessa-chan back her Death Note? …Ryuk-san? …But… okay. Anything for you - your happiness. Together, we'll be happy. We will feast."

She smiled at her reflection, her eyes becoming a dark onyx color. Light's eyes bore into his own head in the mirror, but his line of vision was interrupted with a knife glinting in the light, blinding him. She pulled it from his neck, past his eyes and into her pocket, still having a gentle choke hold on his neck. When he looked back at the mirror - he couldn't see anything.

Light felt the presence of Tessa disappear, and he turned sharply towards where she should have been.

She was gone.

Light left as soon as he could. He pushed his books into his bag, not bothering to make it neat. He noticed that Tessa was no longer at the front desk, and he dashed out. He swore to himself, then caught a cab.

What the _hell _was she?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was already dark when Light came home. He fumbled with his keys, but managed to get it in and twisted the knob, pushing the door open with so much strength it hit the wall. L was at the coffee table, and flicked his head up to look at him from under his shaggy black hair. "Raito-kun, it's late, where were you?"

Light's widened eyes were scared. "L-library," he said breathlessly. "I- I need to go have a nap." His eyes had dark rings around them, still from the day L had fainted.

L looked at him with concern. "Alright, Raito-kun…"

Light dashed up the stairs, nearly tripping on the first step. He threw his bag into his bed and laid down next to it, covering both it and his self. "W-who was that…" he whispered. The words echoed in his head. '_Is Raito-kun killing people with my death note? Is Raito-kun killing people with a stolen death note? - Mine? …' _

He drifted off to sleep with more difficulty than ever before.

_Light was somewhere dark. It was cold and warm at the same time, like at any moment it would rain or snow. He couldn't see anything, it was like he was standing in a pitch black gymnasium. "Raito-kun," a girlish voice floated into his ears. "Can I have my Death Note back?" _

"_W-who are you?!" Light screamed. "WHO ARE YOU?!!" Giggles. A lot of giggles. "Oh, Raito-kun…." _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Yaaay yaaay yippee yay yaaay. UPDATEEED. Took me sooo long, and I'm sooo sooo sooooo sorry. It was hard thinking up what would happen in this chapter but still cling onto the main plot I wrote out when I first started this. It's all going to plan, and so far, no one has guessed what the ending will be like. Hehe… please review! I update hella faster when you do.


	12. Chapter 12: A Second Visit

Rejuvenation

Summary: Body shaking, heavy breathing. As he stared into his parents' dead eyes, Sayu broke the silence. "Aaaah!!" He'd kill the murderer. But will he find out his name and face before he comes for Sayu and Raito? For once, Kira was helpless.

Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort Tragedy…

Pairing: L X LIGHT !

Notes: In this story, the original story goes up to the handcuffed part and L doesn't die! The investigation team arrests Mikami and L declares the case solved…I know it sounds stupid but for the sake of this story, this takes place right after Mikami was arrested, but the month is sometime a few days before Christmas.

A/N: Hello, everyone… well, not much to say. I'm not too impressed with the number of reviews I received for chapter 11, but here is chapter 12. I'm going to start off right away with action.

Please note: This story might be a little hard to decipher, but you have to pay close attention to every single chapter to understand. Since this was your first notice about this, re-read chapter 9 if you don't understand it right away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rejuvenation - Chapter 12: A Second Visit

A shaking awoke Light from his restless sleep. Light groaned, and cracked open his brown eyes to stare up at Ryuk. It was still dark, moonlight bathing half the room, and a bemused Light stared at Ryuk questioningly. "What do you want?"

Ryuk glared at the detective. "You were groaning and moaning in your sleep. Shut up."

Light sighed. "I'm sorry, Ryuk." he began to close his eyes and drift back to sleep when Ryuk muttered something. "I never want to hear you say the name Tessa Sakuraba." Light opened his eyes again and sat up.

"What? You know her?" Light demanded, keeping his voice low. Ryuk gave him a blank look.

"Yes."

"You _bastard_," Light seethed. "She said things about a stolen Death Note! You said you made a deal with Demons to get the second Death Note!"

"I said that, yes."

Light could sense that Ryuk wouldn't tell him anything. He reached over to a bowl of fruit in his drawer and pulled out an apple. Leaning over to his drawer, he grabbed a pen and pushed open the false drawer he had built, and saw that the Death Note was still there. Getting up, he walked over to the window and pushed it open. He looked at the Shinigami, who eyed the apple viciously. He tossed it out the window into a dead bush, and shut the window.

Ryuk clenched his teeth together and then floated quickly out of the room. Light sighed, and slid on a pair of jeans and a gray sweater. He quietly walked down the stairs and slipped on his shoes, and left the house, an ominous thunderclap in the distance.

This whole mystery was just way too confusing. Ryuk said he'd gotten the Death Note by making a deal with Demons. But Tessa Sakuraba had implied that Light was using her stolen Death Note. There were too many clues that didn't tie together at all - like L's family. L's brother and sister had obviously been Misa and Sayu's captors. Did Tessa and Hiro and Yuki know each other, perhaps? He had arrived at a dark, poorly-lit park. He took a seat on the bench, and clasped his hands together in anxiety.

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Raito," croaked a soft, feminine voice. "Oniichan…"

His sat up abruptly in his bed, and found himself to be staring at his sisters bloodshot, tired eyes. She was standing there, a clawed hand gripping her shoulder. The owner of the hand was, from what he could see, Hiro. It was the boy with the pale complexion, the blue hair. "Hiro…" Light whispered, his eyes widening. Next to Sayu was Misa, and Hiro's younger sister's own clawed hand gripped Misa so hard, blood was drawn.

"W-What are you doing?!" Light gasped, and made a movement to run towards them.

"Stop, Raito." Yuki smiled, her eyes glinting in the darkness.

"What… are you doing…" he whispered in horror. "Let them… let them go. Please…"

Light was never one to beg. But seeing his sister's horrified eyes - Misa's pain, although not projected on her face… he just wanted them back.

Hiro sighed. "We can't just let them go, you silly fool. We thought Kira was smarter than that. We thought Kira had more pride than that."

Light glared at them. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Your sorrow satisfies me. It feels so… good." Hiro smiled a smile of satisfaction. "Remain sad…" Yuki let go of Misa and pushed her forward.

"Misa has such a pure, beautiful soul," Yuki told him. She smiled blissfully. "It tastes… so good!" Something whipped past Light's head, brushing his hair.

An arrow. Directly flying towards Misa. Misa's heart.

The arrow struck gold, and Misa gasped out blood.

"R-Raito-kun… Raito…" Misa struggled to gasp out the words. Her blonde hair, that had been pulled in a ponytail, suddenly fell around her face messily, and her face finally projected pain. "RAITO!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Blood, that had originally been just a small spot on her stomach, now flowed from her heart. Rain began to fall hastily from the maddened sky, and both the rain and the blood from Misa's wound soaked through her black pyjama tank top.

Yuki laughed. "IT FEELS SO GOOD!" she shrieked. Light immediately dropped to his knees to make see if she would be okay. A click of heels came from behind Light, and his eyes darted to the direction of the noise.

It was Tessa. "That's it," she said, looking angry. "It's 3:58. That's your last soul. Our duties are done. But remember, you two. I want it back. You have 10 days." she bit, looking at Light.

She was gone as quickly as he appeared .

Hiro's laugh mimicked his sisters. "He's so sad… oh, it's only a matter of time, _Kira_."

Sayu's eyes widened. "No, please, stop this…" she whispered. She suddenly crumpled to the ground, Hiro catching her. "Your weak sister has fainted." Hiro rolled his eyes.

Light watched in horror as Misa stared up at him, smiling. "I love you, Raito." she whispered, and her already shallow breathing slowly stopped. Light stared up at the siblings and his own, pain on his face. Yuki's eyes had paled into a green color, and leaned her head bad, sucking in the air and smiling blissfully. She was moaning. "Mmm…" she then laughed. "Playing with Yagami Raito is… fun!" Hiro smiled at his sister.

"Yagami Raito, we really need to shorten this up. 10 days, Raito-kun. Surrender the Death Note in 10 days." Hiro told him, eyes glinting evilly.

"…why?" Raito whispered, looking down at his feet. "Why are you doing all this just to get the Death Note?" he looked up to see Hiro's face. Hiro's sadistic expression slowly turned to hatred; to anger. Yuki quietly grasped onto the mans black jacket sleeve as if to restrain him.

"Do not question me." Hiro said, containing his anger. "If it wasn't for that bastard Ryuk, you wouldn't be in this mess! I will NOT risk having all of our kind eliminated! Be sorrowful, Kira… it will entertain me…"

Light bit back a swear he wanted to yell. Sayu, who was being held up by Yuki, slowly raised her head, tears pouring out of her sweet brown eyes. "ONIICHAN!!" she screamed, her gentle voice breaking.

They were gone in an instant. In the time it took Light to blink, they were gone, disappearing into the shadows. Light dropped to his knees next to Misa, smoothing out her wet blonde hair from her eyes. He had never, ever been quite found of the young actress, but he never wanted this to happen.

"Raito…"

Light turned away from the voice a little too quickly, spraying water on Misa's body, and held her body protectively.

"Raito-kun, it's me." Light finally turned to the direction of the voice, finding L standing there, staring at Light with concern, his black hair matted to his head.

He was caught.

"…" Light opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words. He closed it, and then turned back to Misa. L walked slowly over to them, and placed a comfortingly warm hand on Light's cold, wet shoulder.

"I'm not going to turn you in - yet." mumbled L's quiet voice. Light looked up questioningly, then darted down to the rain soaked cement of the playground.

"…why?" he managed, voice cracking. L tried looking at Light's miserable face, but couldn't tell if he was crying or not. Not in the rain.

"Because I need to find out what is happening… or what happened, to my sister and my brother. I need to figure it out, and if I turn you in, it's game over." L explained, leaning over Light's cold body. An automatic sadness filled Light's eyes. He had never really cared for the older detective one hundred percent, but they were still best friends, weren't they? And something else had been stirring inside Raito, ever since his parent's murders…

"And, you are important to me. But you must understand that in the end, I may have to turn you in. No, I probably will turn you in."

"I don't care, Ryuuzaki. I'll work with you. As long as Sayu is safe." Light muttered. He got up, and picked up Misa's limp body, and walked back into the direction of L's house, L following. He didn't dislike her, but never loved her. Misa Amane died with the illusion of him loving her… that would be enough. L could have sworn Light was crying over Misa, a girl he claimed to have disliked. Light, however, loved that it was raining.

You could never tell if someone was crying in the rain.

- - - - - - - -

Light sat next to L on the couch, staring directly ahead and sipping some hot black coffee. L slowly, ever so s l o w l y added 9 sugar cubes to his own coffee, and then spoke.

"Light, if we're to work together, you must tell me… everything." L said quietly, sipping his coffee. He pulled his knees up to his chest anxiously, and looked at Light, who looked apprehensively at L. "I won't question you, I just want to know what's going on."

Light exhaled. It was a long story, but he got to work. He started at the beginning - finding the Death Note, using it on that biker and the man who had taken the kids and teachers hostage, to meeting L, to meeting Misa, to 'employing' Mikami, to when his parents were murdered, to everything Ryuk had said, to meeting Tessa. It was a long, heart-wrenching story, but Light didn't show it. L listened patiently, nodding every so often.

"I understand." L said, once Light finished his story. "So, may I see this Death Note you have?" Light got up wordlessly and up the stairs. L followed silently, to make sure he didn't wake up the investigation team. _I'll have to take them off this case… _L thought to himself. _That will be quite hard…_

Ryuk was waiting in the room when Light returned. He gave Light a curious look, and floated over to them, facing L. Light pulled out the pen again, and opened the drawer and pushed open the false bottom. A rush filled his body as he grabbed it, and then turned to L. He held it on his palms, face up, to offer it to the older detective. "So, this is it…" L mumbled, and grabbed it gently.

The older detective's mouth dropped open a little as he saw Ryuk for the first time. He sucked in a breath, as if he was going to scream, but Light placed a hand over his mouth. "Shh." he commanded. L exhaled and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Shinigami…" he nodded. Ryuk smiled with entertainment. "Well, isn't this a plot-twist," Ryuk said. "Hyuk hyuk hyuk!"

"I have some things to talk to you about, Shinigami." L said, sitting on Light's bed. Ryuk nodded, and turned to face him.

"My brother and my sister… they're demons, aren't they?"

Light blinked and turned to look at the detective. What was he suggesting?! If his brother and sister were demons, wouldn't he be one, too?

Time seemed to stand still as they waited from Ryuk to answer. "What makes you think that?" he replied slowly, the corner of his mouth rising into an amused smirk.

"From what Raito told me you said about Demons, and what happened tonight, it seems likely. Assuming everything is true, my sister seemed to find it blissful as Misa died - shouldn't that mean while Misa died her soul departed the world too? My sister must have 'devoured' Misa's soul."

Something bit at Light's heart as he heard all of this. He had been so misery-stricken, he hadn't thought about these possibilities. He recalled what Ryuk had said - the worst thing that could happen is for a pure soul to be devoured by a Demon. And this had happened to beautiful, almost-innocent Misa.

Ryuk hyuked. "Very clever."

"And my brother - he's a 'Demon Master', isn't he? A lot of what he said tonight was that Raito-kun's sadness pleased him." L half-stated and half-asked. Ryuk smiled widely.

"You're a smart one, L. You're correct. Both your wretched siblings are Demons." Ryuk replied, hyuking.

"That still leaves questions. Why are they walking the human world? I can sort of understand why they'd want to kill - to devour souls. But why do they want Raito-kun's Death Note, as well?"

Ryuk's laughter became louder. "How funny! As if I'd tell you! You'll have to find out for yourself, it'll be more amusing."

"But you said you were directly involved. Shouldn't you be taking this a little more seriously?" Light spoke up for the first time that night, glaring at the Shinigami.

"True," Ryuk said, looking thoughtful. "But I'M not at any risk of dying. Unlike you two silly fools. Tonight was the night the treaty expires. I told you of the old treaty - stating we Shinigami must deliver souls to the Demons. It expired as of 4am."

Light glanced at the clock, which read 4:20. He left for the park at 3:20, which means the treaty was still active when he went.

"Then, Tessa - she's a Shinigami, isn't she?!" Light cried. "She delivered a soul to those Demons - Hiro and Yuki. It was the last pure soul she delivered…"

Ryuk nodded. "…yes, that's true. Her name is not Tessa - her true name is Kyo."

"Okay then, you stole Kyo's Death Note, didn't you?" Light hissed. "You stole it!"

"I did not such thing!" Ryuk boomed. "I can't steal from another Shinigami, you fool. I won't stand around and be insulted -"

"You're not standing!"

"- I won't stay here and be insulted! I'll give you one warning - for you two, the next ten days will be ten days of night. Ten days until Kyo gets her way!

Ryuk opened the drawer and pulled out an apple. He snarled at the two detectives and floated out of the room, leaving a bewildered L and Light.

Ten days until Kyo gets her way…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AAAH ! -cries- please don't kill me, YES, I did kill Misa-Misa off. But I had to, I HAD TO! I'M SORRY!

Anyway, a lot was revealed in this chapter. I'll give you a cookie if you knew what Hiro, Yuki and Tessa (Kyo) were before L and Ryuk talked about it. Like really, it would have been a little hard unless you were really paying attention to this story. Anyway, review please, I made this chapter extra special awesome for you guys. Okay, well I thought I was extra special awesome…

- x.chibininja


	13. Author's Note

Greetings _from _**Yuukie Jun! **

Well, hello! I haven't updated in like... a forever?

Sorry... sincerely, I am. There are those out there that do enjoy this story. And some of you that hate it. But that isn't the point.

This story is _poorly _written. - that's the point.

And to be honest, I've just been busy with other stories or writing oneshots and the like. So I'm here saying _I am so very, honestly, and truly sorry, _that I haven't been updating.

... and that I probably won't, for a while.

So, so sorry.

I will update this when I have time and inspiration. In all honestly, I've completely forgotten where I was going with the story. I lost my notes a long time ago. So in short, readers:

_This is not the end, just a very long break. _

Keep reading, keep reviewing... and I'll be back one day soon. Once I get my act together, see where the hell the story was going and re-write the notes.

- Yuukie Jun


End file.
